Team SSIN
by PandaKing2437
Summary: With Remnant in peace evil lerks in the shadows. With evil showing up you need four new badasses to come help, but it's to bad that they get caught up in the fun and romance of Beacon Acadamy.
1. Chapter One: Train Heist

**IS:** Star I'm on the train and I see two faunus one male and one female and she is incredibly hot (Indigo over earpeace). **SL:** Focus on the mission Indigo. (Star over earpeace). **IS:** Sorry Star what exactly am I looking for. **SL:** Indigo you're on the Schnee dust train what would you be looking for. **IS:** How much dust do we need Star. **SL:** Not that much Indigo maybe a crate if you can find one. **IS:** You said it yourself Star I'm on the Schnee dust train I would assume that there is a crate of dust on here somewhere. **SL:** Then stop talking and find it Indigo and regroup with as at the end of the train route. **SL:** You got it Star. (footsteps on roof of train) Indigo to himself: _These faunus being here is going to make things incredibly difficult._

Indigo speaks out loud: **How are there no dust crates in here** (metallic screech) **IS:** Did the train car just come apart. (A voice from behind) **BB:** Yes it did (Indigo draws Third Street). (The faunus just stares a hole into Indigo). **BB:** I'm not here to start anything with you I only came here to erase my past. **BB:** I'm Blake Belladonna. (Indigo sheaths Third Street) **IS:** I'm Indigo Saint. **BB:** Why are you on this train Indigo. **IS:** I'm actually robbing it. **BB:** Why are you robbing a Schnee dust train. **IS:** The Schnee Dust Company is the biggest dust distributer in all of Remnant. **BB:** That doesn't answer the question Indigo. **IS:** I'm robbing the train because it's the task that I was given. **BB:** Task? Are there more robberies. **IS:** Yes but only by the other members of my team. **BB:** Why are you robbing the Schnee Dust Company only. IS: Because like I said they are the biggest dust distributer in all of Remnant me and my team have been robbing the Schnee's for awhile now we rob them then we sell the dust back to them for money. **BB:** For money? **IS:** Yes for money Blake but let me explain, we do what we do so we can survive. **BB:** Why can't you just get jobs or go to school? **IS:** We can't do that because we don't have homes to go back to afterwards. **BB:** You're homeless. **IS:** Yes and familyless Blake why are you a part of the White Fang? **BB:** How did you know that I was in the White Fang? **IS:** Because the guy that we just left was Adam Taurus the leader of the White Fang. **BB:** …. IS: I know who my enemies are Blake Adam is the worse of the worse but I can see that you don't belong in the White Fang, I can see that you don't want to be apart of the White Fang. **BB:** Thats why I did what I did to Adam me cutting that train car was a message to Adam telling him that I don't want the White Fang in my life. (Star over earpeace) **SL:** Indigo we are all packed up and headed to the end of the train route to meet you. (Indigo over earpeace) **IS:** Ok Star but there is a small problem. **SL:** And what problem is that. **IS:** Ummm there are no crates but there are train cars of dust. **SL:** Indigo just grab what you can carry and we will meet you there. **IS:** Ok Star see you there. **IS:** Listen Blake if you would like to run from your past and make it better than stay on the train with me until I meet my team. **BB:** I would enjoy the company Indigo thank you.


	2. Chapter Two: Blake and Indigo

**BB:** What are you reading Indigo? _(Indigo glances up from his book)._ **IS:** It's about these four kids who get trapped in a super scary house where people were murdered and shit like that. _(Blake looks at Indigo like she is confused)._ **IS:** What? **BB:** Nothing you just don't look like much of a reader. **IS:** I'm not this is mostly all I do read it's all that really interest me, let me guess Blake you're more of a Ninja's of love type of person aren't you. _(Blake eyes get wide and she blushes a little)._ **BB:** Ummm h..how did you know that Indigo. **IS:** I didn't but I do now. _(Blake glares at Indigo causing him to laugh)._ **IS:** Don't worry Blake your secrets are safe with me. **BB:** Secrets? **IS:** Yeah, if you're headed toward Vale I'm assuming that you don't want anybody there to know that you are a cat faunus. **BB:** How are you doing that Indigo. **IS:** It's a survival instinct to be honest. **BB:** Survival instinct? **IS:** Yeah, my brother Slate and I have been on our own for a very long time, before you ask we do have a father but I can't really call him a father, my uncle has been more of a father to me and Slate more than he was. **BB:** Why is that? **IS:** I'm sorry Blake but I would rather not talk about it, it's not something that I like talking about. **BB:** It's ok we all have our secrets some more then others. **IS:** You'd be surprised Blake. _(Star over ear peace)._ **SL:** Indigo we are at the end of the train route waiting for you, how much longer do you think that you have? _(Indigo over ear peace)._ **IS:** Idk Star probably an hour maybe I will let you know when it's almost there. **SL:** Please do Indigo I don't want to be out in the open with all of this. **IS:** I'll let you know. **BB:** Indigo how did you meet your team? **IS:** Don't worry Blake they won't turn you in I promise. **BB:** Well thank you but that's not why I was asking, I was asking because I'm just curious you seem to like each other quite a bit. **IS:** Well we're all the same none of us have a family, Slate and I we're living on our own in the woods when we we're attacked by these two siblings who were in the same boat that we were. **BB:** So what happened? **IS:** Well we talked it out and we decided that if we were going to survive out on our own we were going to have to stick together. **BB:** You guys have been together ever since. **IS:** Yep, Slate, myself, Star, and her brother Neon. We have protected each other for years and we are the only family that we each have. **BB:** Well I'm glad that you guys found each other it's good to have people that are there for you. **IS:** Don't talk like that Blake, Me and my team are living in Value so if you need anything come and see me please Blake. **BB:** I will do that Indigo.


	3. Chapter Three: Meet the Team

**IS:** I think the train is almost at the end Blake. **BB:** Thank you Indigo for this all of this I know it wasn't much but i was in a really dark place and this has opened my eyes so thank you Indigo. **IS:** You don't have to thank me Blake it was my pleasure it's nice to have someone to talk to that's not you brother or Neon, I mean Neon is cool and everything but damn he gets out of hand sometimes, I'm serious though Blake me and my team are living in Vale if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me. **BB:** Thank you Indigo if I need anything I will let you know, I don't really have friends but I see something here Indigo so again thank you so much. **IS:** Blake I hope even though we meet on bad circumstances that we can look past that and just focus on us as friends and not the fact that we are breaking the law. _(The train comes to a stop)_ **IS:** This is the last stop before the end of the route Blake. **BB:** Again thank you Indigo after everything that happened I really needed this, when I get to Vale I will contact you and let you know how you can find me. **IS:** Thank you Blake I look forward to it. _(Blake opens the train door but looks back at Indigo, Blake plants a kiss on Indigo's cheek before she leaves the train)._ **IS:** Whoa, I think I'm in love. _(About an hour later the train arrives at the end of the route)._ **IS:** Ugh, finally my ass is falling asleep. _(From behind the door)_ **NL:** Good to know Indigo, we already knew that you sit on your ass all the time even during a mission. _(Indigo opens the door to his team standing on the other side with their successful heist completed)._ **IS:** Excuse me Neon but who just stole a fucking Schnee dust train, uh yeah that would be me you jackass. **SD:** Alright ladies you're both pretty. _(Indigo points to Slate's heist)._ **IS:** Slate what the hell is this, you went after a convoy and all you have is one box full of dust, I robbed a FUCKING train. **SD:** Ok in my defence I would of gotten more if the convoy I was stealing from wasn't guarded by four fucking Atlas mechs, so I don't want to hear shit you're lucky that I even got this one the mechs blew up the rest in the fight. **SL:** Everybody stop with the fighting we got what we set out to do, so before Atlas or somebody shows up let's load what we can on the truck that Neon stole and…. _(Star is interrupted by Indigo)._ **IS:** I have a better idea Star how about we load what we can onto Neon's stolen truck and just take the rest with the train that I happen to have right here. **NL:** I like it with how much dust is in this train we can make 10x what we could with what we have now. **SD:** And Star we could also keep the train cars and make a better hideout with them. **SL:** Ugh, that wasn't the plan….But it's a good idea, alright let's do it. **IS:** Fuck yeah. _(The team loads what dust they can onto the truck and they return the train after they have the cars at their new hideout location)._ **IS;** I knew it was a good idea, now we have a hideout made out of train cars, and the Schnee's just paid us for the dust that we stole we have enough money to last us a fucking lifetime. **SL:** I think we should celebrate tomorrow, for our victory and to our new happy lives. _(The team goes to bed to await the celebration that they earned tomorrow)._


	4. Chapter Four: Hey Oz

**SL:** _(Star blows her whistle)_ Alright guys get up, we have a celebration to get to. **SD:** Star what time is it. **SL:** Its noon. **IS:** You let us sleep in till noon. **SL:** Yeah I felt like you guys deserved it after our successful heists yesterday. **NL:** So Star where are we going for this celebration of yours. **SL:** We are going to the Schnee tower for an all day party that they are throwing. **SD:** Star are you serious we're going to go to a party that the company that we robbed in four different locations is throwing. **NL:** Were going to rob their tower aren't we Star. **SL:** Yep but we are going to party first but we are going to scout out how we can rob it properly without getting caught. _(Indigo speaks from the top of a train car and it startles everybody)._ **IS:** When I offered this idea you shot it down Star. **SL:** Yeah I did but that was before we did the heists last night I think if we hit this one we will be set forever. **SD:** We already are set for life Star we made a shit ton of money last night I think we are fine. **SL:** I know what we got last night Slate but this will be the last one that we do I promise. **IS:** I'm down but I would like to party first. _(Everybody looks at Indigo dumfounded)._ **IS:** What? **NL:** Indi you know what happens when your in crowds man. **SL:** Wait your right Neon I forgot that. **IS:** NO! I'm not going to ruin this for you guys, **SD:** Bro, it's ok your not going to ruin anything for us, we will still go just be careful bro ok. **SL:** Indigo are you sure. **IS:** Yeah I'm sure. **NL:** Don't worry Star I'll make sure he's ok. **SL:** Alright everyone get ready. _(Later at the party)._ **NL:** You ok Indigo? **IS:** Yeah I'm ok. _(Indigo pulled up his Hood that is connected to his leather jacket he pulled it up to his flat bill hat that had his symbol on it and looked down at his black combat pants and his high top shoes as he put in his ear buds to ignore the world around him)._ **SL:** This place is a mansion, it goes on forever. **SD:** Your right Star it's fucking huge. **NL:** Is there a certain thing that we should be looking for. **SL:** No because I just found it, I'm looking at a map of where everything is and I found a vault. **NL:** Looks like that's what we're after. _(Indigo takes out his ear buds)._ **IS:** Oh great, the ice queen is here. **SD:** Of course she is, her family owns the fucking tower bro. **IS:** I know but if you want to meet a spoiled bitch just talk to her. **NL:** Sounds like your speaking from experience Indi. **IS:** Oh I am I've had my fair share of run ins with her. _(Later after the team leaves the party)._ **SL:** I guess we're going to go in after the tower closes. Ozpin: I don't think that would be a very good idea kids. _(The voice of Professor Ozpin startled everyone as they turned around and saw Ozpin, Glynnda, and Ironwood with Atlas troops)._ **Ozpin:** Kids I am here with two options for you. **IS:** We don't need your options Oz. SD: Hey Uncle Oz. **Ozpin:** Indigo Saint and Slate Duke my dear nephews, again I'm here with two options for you. Ironwood: Don't be nice to them Ozpin I know that they are your nephews but they broke the law multiple times. **Ozpin:** Thank you James but that is percisly why I have two options. **IS:** What is it that you want Oz. **Ozpin:** You see you four have broken the law multiple times I'm here to offer you a way out of the custody of Atlas. **SL:** What are our options sir. **Ozpin:** I'm glad you asked Miss Light, your options are ethier you go with Mr. Ironwood and Atlas or you can show up to Beacon Academy tomorrow. **SL:** Beacon it is sir. **NL:** Beacon. **IS** **& SD:** Atlas. **Ozpin:** I will see you four tomorrow at Beacon have a good night. _(Ozpin, Glynnda,and Ironwood left in their airship)._ **IS & SD:** Well fuck.


	5. Chapter Five: Beacon it is

**IS:** Are you fucking serious why do we have to go Beacon. **SL:** It was ethier that or being arrested Indigo. **IS:** I would of rather been arrested. **NL:** Calm down Indi it's gonna be fine Beacon is where they train hunters and huntresses. **SD:** Since when are we Grimm hunters. **SL:** Since we we're born into this world. **IS:** Ugh, fine but I'm not happy about it. **SD:** Your never happy bro. **IS:** This is why.

 _(The team loads onto the Beacon transport the next morning)._ **SL:** Well here we go guys time to actually do something with our lives besides rob the Schnees. **NL:** I'm looking forward to learning some history of Remnant. **IS:** Neon you fucking ner... _(Indigo is interrupted by the door to the transport opening and showing a crowd of people, Indigo freezes)._

 **NL:** Oh no, guys we got a problem. **SL:** Why are there so many people. **IS:** G...guys I...ddd...don't think I can d...do this. **SD:** Hey Indigo just look at me ok don't look at them just me ok. **NL:** Focus on us Indi. **SL:** Indigo walk slow ok we're right here ok don't worry we're not leaving you. **IS:** Guys gggg...get me out of here please. **SD:** I see and empty corner over there we're almost there bro stay calm. **NL:** Ok we're here Indi just sit down and breath, put in your head phones and pull up your hood ok. **IS:** Thank you guys. **NL:** Were always here for you Indi.

 _(An hour later the airship arrived at Beacon)._ **RR:** Yang there is puke on your shoe. **YXL:** Gross, Gross, Gross. **RR:** No get away from me Yang. **NL:** Let's go Indi. **IS:** Ok, is everybody gone now. **SD:** Yes they are gone. **IS:** Ok can we just get out of this fucking air coffin. **SL:** Yes, let's go. _(They walk out of airship and walk to the court yard where they see a small explosion and the team stares at Slate)._

 **SD:** What? **IS:** What did you do. **SD:** I didn't do anything I have been here the whole time. **IS:** Bro you can cause controlled explosions something over there exploded. **SD:** Well it wasn't me. _(The team walks over to where the explosion happened and see a girl who looks about 15 with a red cloak on being yelled at by the ice queen Weiss Schnee)._ **WS:** Do you have any idea who I am. **BB:** Weiss Schnee heiress to the biggest dust company in Remnant. **WS:** Finally someone who understands.

 _(Indigo walks over to the conversation)._ **IS:** Don't forget a spoiled, rich, ice queen who only cares about herself and her "company". _(Weiss glares at Indigo then walks away)._ **RR:** Thank you I'm Ruby. _(Before Ruby could finish, Indigo and Blake exchange smiles and walk away)._ **SD:** Who was that she was hot bro. IS: Idk who that was. _(The team walks into the auditorium and awaits for Ozpins speech)._ **Ozpin:** First year students welcome to Beacon Academy, this is the place we're you will be taught how to slay monsters and protect the world of Remnat and everyone in it, tonight you will stay in here then tomorrow you will be assigned to your teams so have a goodnight students.

 _(Ozpin and Glynnda walk off of the stage and the students get into their sleepwear and bedding)._ **SD:** Why is Neon such a dick. **IS:** What are you talking about, what did he do now. **SD:** Look at him over there with all of those girls. **IS:** Are you jealous of Neon bro? **SD:** Ummm...No. **IS:** Sure just let Neon be Neon and you be you we don't need another Neon running around. **SD:** Thats true.

 _(In the distance)._ **YXL:** Heellloooo, I'm Yang and this is my sister Ruby. **BB:** Aren't you the girl that exploded. **RR:** Yes and thank you for helping me back there you and that other guy who showed up. **BB:** I'm Blake. **WS:** Excuse me but people are trying to... **WS & YXL:** Oh no not you again.

 _(After Yang, Weiss and Ruby walk off bickering Indigo walks over to Balke)._ **IS:** So Becaon hu. **BB:** Yeah I feel like this is where I belong where I can finally do some good. **IS:** I'm happy for you Blake you actually seem happy for this experience. **BB:** Why are you here Indigo. **IS:** Oh umm it was ethier this or jail so ummm here I am. **BB:** Here you are, I'm happy your here Indigo it's good to have a friend. **IS:** It is isn't it, well Blake I'm going to go make sure my brother doesn't kill Neon for hogging the girls I will see you in the morning. **BB:** Goodnight Indigo. **IS:** Goodnight Blake. _(Before Indigo goes back to his bed he kisses Blake on the cheek causing her to blush)._ **BB:** Whoa I think I'm in love.


	6. Chapter Six: Team SSIN

_(Everybody woke up and was brought to the launching platforms and was told what to do)._ **JA:** Ummm sir I have a question. **Ozpin:** Alright no questions, good let's begin. _(As people start launching off their platforms, Indigo looks at Blake and winks causing her to blush and Indigo gets launched)._

 **IS:** That was a little dramatic, I almost landed in a tree. _(From behind in the tree)._ **NL:** Well I actually landed in the tree. _(Neon teleports out of the tree)._ **IS:** How did you get caught in a tree if you can teleport Neon. **NL:** Dude idk let's just get to where we need to go. **IS:** Where do we need to go exactly. **NL:** Idk let's just start walking until we find it. **IS:** I don't even know what we're looking for. **NL:** Neither do I let's just go. _(Meanwhile somewhere else)._

 **SL:** Out of all people I got stuck with you. **SD:** What, you don't want to be on a team with your boyfriend. **SL:** Its not that I don't want to be on a team with you Slate it's just that I'm worried about Neon finding out. **SD:** Neon what about Indigo, if you think he is a pain in the ass now wait until he finds out. **SL:** Slate, I'm just worried about what Neon will do if he finds out. **SD:** He won't so don't worry. _(Slate kisses Star and they walk off)._

 **IS:** Slate and Star are together Neon. **NL:** Oh I know. **IS:** How do you know. **NL:** Because it's obvious they are always next to each other and Slate always agrees with her. **IS:** So that's why he was "jealous" of you last night he was trying to hide it from me. **NL:** To be honest I kind of saw this coming. **IS:** I'm glad it was Slate and not me, no offence Neon. **NL:** None taken, let's just get to where we need to go. _(Neon and Indigo make it to the chess pieces)._

 **IS:** Which one do we pick. _(From behind)._ **SL:** I say we pick the pony. **SD:** Yeah let's go with the pony. **IS:** Hey lovebirds. _(Slate and Star go wide eyed)._ **SD:** What are you talking about bro. **NL:** If you guys want to keep a relationship a secret make sure you do a better job. **SL:** I'm sorry Neon I wanted to tell you it's just that your my brother and I didn't know how you were going to react if we told you. **NL:** Star it's ok idc as long as your happy. **SL:** I am.

 **IS:** Well I hate to ruin the family moment here but let's pick a piece and get the fuck out of here because I hear a huge Grimm coming. **NL:** Indi grab the pawn and let's go. **SL:** But I want the pony. **SD:** Star let's not argue grab the pawn and let's go. **IS:** Lets go lovebirds. _(Indigo and the team grab the pawn pieces and run off into the Forrest, until they hear screaming and Neon and Indigo break off to go be heroes)._

 **IS:** Why are we going to go help people Neon. **NL:** Because we are at this school to learn how to help people so let's do what we're supposed to do. **IS:** Ugh fine. **NL:** They are being chased by a Death Stalker and a Nevermore, great. **IS:** Blake is over there Neon we need to go now. **NL:** _(Smiles)_ Alright let's go. _(Everything pretty much happens like it does normally with just a few additional people)._

 **NL:** Indi Yang is in the mouth of the Nevermore shoot it. **IS:** She looks like she has it handled. **NL:** Now Indi. **IS:** Fine. _(Indigo combines his two pistols which he calls third street into a rifle, which he uses to shoot the eye of the Nevermore)._ **IS:** Just saved your girlfriend Neon your welcome. **NL:** I guess that makes us even Indi. _(Back at Beacon)._

 **Ozpin:** Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long you are Team RWBY, Led by Ruby Rose. _(Yang hugs Ruby and the new team walks off and another walks on)._ **Ozpin:** Star Light, Slate Duke, Indigo Saint, and Neon Light you are now Team SSIN, Led by Star Light. **IS, SD, & NL:** AH FUCK. **Ozpin:** Welcome to Beacon Academy first years classes start tomorrow so have fun while you can see you tomorrow.

 _(Teams go to their dorms and get ready for tomorrow, Meanwhile Teams RWBY and SSIN are now neighbors)._ **SL:** They made bunk beds. **NL:** Who did. **SL:** Team RWBY, I want bunk beds. **IS:** Then team leader lets make bunk beds. _(Team RWBY hears the noise and comes to check on Team SSIN)._ **RR:** Are you guys ok...You guys made bunk beds too. **SL:** Yeah we did, I always wanted bunk beds so why not.

 **IS:** I can see that Ruby and Star are going to get along just fine. **BB:** Is someone jealous Indigo. **IS:** Why would I be jealous when I have someone as beautiful as you Blake. _(Blake blushes and Indigo smiles)._ **RR:** Alright Team RWBY back to our room we have a big day tomorrow, bye Star.

 **SL:** Bye Ruby. _(Team RWBY leaves and Team SSIN gets ready for bed)._ **SL:** I like Ruby. **IS:** Really I hadn't noticed. _(Star glares at Indigo)._ **NL:** _(To Indigo)_ Indi ask out Blake. **IS:** I will Neon don't worry I'm working on it. _(Meanwhile in Team RWBY room)._ **YXL:** Blake you need to ask out Indigo you two are so cute. **BB:** Thank you Yang I'm working on it but I will. **YXL:** Good because you guys are the perfect couple. **BB:** I feel something with Indi that I don't feel with anybody else. **YXL:** Thats called love Blakey. **BB:** I hope so.


	7. Chapter Seven: Blake and Indigo II

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05ac927e654c70032424f17caafb1ae4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Stars alarm goes off waking up the team). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL/span: Everybody up we need to get ready for style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span No. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Yes Indigo we need to it's part of us being here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL/span: We will meet you style="box-sizing: border-box;" (Star takes a shower and gets dressed and leaves with Slate to go get breakfast). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d59bea7b13a60a6427ea9038a29130f2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL/span: Let's go Indi get style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS/span: Ugh, style="box-sizing: border-box;" (Neon gets up and gets dressed, as Indigo jumps off the top bunk the room door opens and Blake and Yang walk in, and Blake sees Indigo with his shirt off and sees his scars, she looks until Indigo puts his shirt on). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL/span: Hey Indi I will meet you in style="box-sizing: border-box;" (Neon and Yang leave)./emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c7db7f5b075d7b273662ac621710df1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I was kinda hoping we could walk to class style="box-sizing: border-box;" (Indigo now wearing the school uniform with his dark purple jacket that goes down past the bottom of his ass, along with his black flat bill hat with his symbol on it along with his glasses that are not shades yet). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS/span: Yeah, I wanted to ask you something any way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea4f393500010d4d3383b7edb46d190d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Oh, what is it?em style="box-sizing: border-box;" (Indigo and Blake walk out of the room and head to class talking as they walk). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo is interrupted by Blake kissing him). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Go out with style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span style="box-sizing: border-box;" (Then Blake walks off leaving Indigo stunned and happy). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yeah I'm in love. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo walks into class and sits next to Neon smiling)./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b4ec3ed70a08a75b192eebc192c6753"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span What happened. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Blake kissed me and I think we are dating. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL: /spanShe was smiling when she walked in so I would go with yes you are dating. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(After class is over Team SSIN goes back to their room)./emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Oh guys Team RWBY asked if we could hang out with them in town tomorrow. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Sure. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Ok, why style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span I guess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21cdba976cd4e4963f65cfad73503f4a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(The next morning Star wakes the team up so they can go meet up with Team RWBY). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Get up guys we need to meet Team RWBY. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL: /spanOk, so where we meeting them? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span We are meeting them in the courtyard for an style="box-sizing: border-box;" (Everybody gets ready except Indigo)./emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Indigo are you coming?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span I will later but not this early. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Ok Indigo we will see you in town./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98db70bfef8b22a5e6aceecefb341a81"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(As Star opens the door she sees Blake standing there). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Oh hi Blake we were just on our way to meet you guys. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Everybody is waiting I need to talk to Indi so I will meet you guys there. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Ok Blake see you later. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo jumps down from his bed). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e74392e87757df88b4a73047ece5d0c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indi what happened to your body. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I would rather not talk about style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span Indi please tell me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span When I told you that everybody has a past that they like to forget (Indigo points to the scars on his chest and back) this is style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span Did you do this to yourself? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bdd31d4b278eded0338d10f53217f19"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span No, these are from mine and Slates father. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Your dad did that to you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanYou ever realize why Slate always wears long sleeves, it's because his right arm is covered in burns from his wrist to his shoulder. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span What happened? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Our father never wanted kids, but when he did he had me and he was so pissed that he cheated on my mother with another woman and made Slate, nothing happened for awhile until my mother died, then our father didn't care he moved on to Slates mom but he figured out that she was pregnant so when Slate was born he became the biggest piece of shit style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span Why was he like that?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7f38897ef59b113c883fd0cc400d13d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span You know Blake I wish I knew, Slate has controlled explosions that's his semblance, he received that from a mixture of his mother and our father, Slate has those burn marks on his arm because our father whenever he was angry took it out on Slate, by using his semblance which was like Yang, he could produce and withstand style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span Your father used his semblance to burn his own style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Like I said he never wanted style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="378016b66c3b77738e8a898fa404e329"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span That doesn't give him the right to do that to his own son. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yeah but it didn't stop him, Slate got the worst of it and after what happened to Slates arm I never wanted to see my brother hurt again especially from our own father. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span What did you do Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I stood up and protected my brother from ever getting harmed by my father ever again. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Is that why you have the scars all over. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yeah my father wasn't happy that I protected my brother so he took his sword The Ripper and every time I spoke out against my father he would punish me with it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="987177c4c0752e6d6966689f590a9355"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span There are so many, how come you never stopped? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I promised my brother that our father would never hurt him again. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanIndi, I'm so sorry I didn't want you to re live style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Blake I love you, Idk why and idk how but all I know is that I do ever since we meet on that train it's all I have ever felt every time I see you my heart skips a beat and...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake kisses Indigo)./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="848ffa4baab011f5ea2e835b616ac46c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I love you too Indi, You make me feel things that I have never felt with anyone, for the first time in my life when I'm with you I feel whole you make me want to keep living because now that I have you Indigo I never want to lose you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92bf8b6aedb17502833b9b2428c8e21a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Blake, the last person that I loved left me, I am gonna make sure that I never lose you, Blake Belladonna you have been in my head since that train, I feel perfect when I'm with you, when you're near me I feel things that no one has ever made me feel, Blake the only family that I have left is my brother. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake kisses Indigo again). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Not anymore. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanWelcome to the family my beautiful shadow./p 


	8. Chapter Eight: A night in Vale

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="469cf356954e3bb28f34f7e3d5783534"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo and Blake, walk out of the room with Indigo now in his normal clothes which is that purple jacket a black t-shirt underneath with black jeans and a purple leather belt with a white color version of Indigo's logo along with Indigo's purple high tops and his hat and shades)./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a09fbee473028ad0e67e58d667c3d43d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span We should hurry if we want to catch up to everyone. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yeah, but I have a better style="box-sizing: border-box;" (Indigo leads Blake across the street from Beacon to a parking lot, that Beacon allows its students to store their vehicles). /emstrongBB:/strong Why are we over here Indi?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span We are going to take Shepherd to style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span Shepherd?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e214b1da73c3b6a12f506f3c64c2d11d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yep, style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span Who is Shepherd? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Not who, but what is Shepherd?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span Indi what are you talking about?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span I'm talking about this (He points to a dark purple muscle car, imagine Dom's car from Fast and Furious just purple)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c0c911caf7690a829b2416d60a51591"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Oh so Shepherd is a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span (Gasps) Blake, Shepherd is not just any car, Shepherd is the best vehicle in all of Remnant. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I think Yang may disagree with that. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I think we may have to find out Blake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanOh, Bumblebee vs Shepherd that I would pay to see. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span For now, if you would Blake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61c1d85e06494c3f361cd70b7ba8c91e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo opens the passenger door for Blake, he then gets in the driver's side and starts up Shepherd). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Wow it sounds like a monster. strongIS:/strong That's because he is a monster. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span He, are you leaving me for Shepherd Indi? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span No, I'm leaving Shepherd for you. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo and Blake drive to Vale, and meet Teams RWBY and SSIN at the airship drop off). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL/span: Where is Indigo, he said he was going to meet us. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Hes probably with Blake, getting all lovey and shit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8607e31f078e12c71596366fbc73767b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span Oh, so like you and Star were in the ship. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Ok everyone calm down, here comes Indigo. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span He brought style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" RR:/span Who is Shepherd? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Well according to Indigo "Shepherd is the best vehicle in all of Remnant". span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span WHAT, BULLSHIT! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span (Gasps) YANG! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span NOTHING BEATS MY BUMBLEBEE!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50745b8dd8601497beb259aeec988b01"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(From behind)span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I guess we will have to find that out style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" YXL:/span We will find out what everyone knows, that my Bumblebee is the best ever. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL: /spanNow that everyone is here, we can do what we had planned for style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span What exactly did we have planned for today? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Idk, I thought everyone made plans for when they got here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Well Weiss was going to show me around Vale. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Me and Yang were just going to go to a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ebebd4349b20d4e636da6fd0c1e05f6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span I was going to take Star to a movie. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Everyone looks at Blake and Indigo who is sitting on the hood of Shepherd). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I guess we will just go with Yang and Neon. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yang and Neon it is then. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Ok then let's just meet up back here in a couple hours. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR/span: That's the plan Team RWBY met back here in a couple hours. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ebebd4349b20d4e636da6fd0c1e05f6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(At the bar with Blake and Indigo). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indi if you didn't want to be in a bar with Yang and Neon you could have said something else. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span It's not that Blake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Then what is it?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS: /spanThere is a guy over there who keeps looking over here at you then talking to his friends. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="737e969ea9bc06d7ac1b50093b24ab42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Don't worry about it style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span I am going to worry about it Blake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Why? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Because it's Cardin Winchester. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="737e969ea9bc06d7ac1b50093b24ab42"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(With Yang and Neon at the same bar). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="737e969ea9bc06d7ac1b50093b24ab42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span Neon, Indigo better not hurt Blake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Yang Indigo will do no such thing, I have never seen Indigo this happy ever. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="737e969ea9bc06d7ac1b50093b24ab42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span That's why I said that, Blake has never been this open and happy since she's been here then she started to date Indigo and she is happy and I like style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" NL: /spanMe to they deserve each style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" YXL:/span Yes they do. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="737e969ea9bc06d7ac1b50093b24ab42"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Back with Blake and Indigo).span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f4a4d337b55fbeb18e7032ecf02c4cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Why is Cardin looking at me? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Idk but if he does anything I will not hesitate to kill style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span Cardin may be a dick, but he doesn't deserve to die style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Not yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9f4a4d337b55fbeb18e7032ecf02c4cd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Cardin walks over). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f4a4d337b55fbeb18e7032ecf02c4cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CW:/span Hey, Blake I've been looking at you from over there and I think you should be with someone better then this sunglasses inside douche. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo clenches his fists, but Blake grabs them to calm him down). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Go away Cardin I'm not interested. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d043a09103c60492c17d028765629c42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CW:/span How are you not interested, I'm Cardin style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span That's why I'm not style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" CW: /spanWhat does that mean you emo bitch. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo stands up and looks Cardin in the eyes). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span That means back off Cardin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d043a09103c60492c17d028765629c42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CW:/span What are you gonna do about it douche. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I can do a lot Cardin, and I'm sure you don't want to find out. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CW: /spanWhatever douche. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Cardin grabs Blake's arm and tries to take her). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanLet me go Cardin. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CW:/span You deserve someone better than this dou...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Cardin is cut off by Indigo grabbing him by the throat)./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c8557be3c63689317ff43301506ecf8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Back off Cardin! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Cardin kicks Indigo in the stomach making him drop him, Cardin then grabs his mace and runs toward Indigo, Indigo activates his semblance and throws a fire grenade at Cardin making him take cover, Indigo then grabs Third Street his two bladed pistols, he pushes the button on each handle the pistols turn into small swords then he combines them into a double sided sword, Cardin blocks with his mace and Indigo kicks Cardin in the leg making Cardin fall to one knee, Indigo then picks Cardin up and Sparta kicks him into a wall, Indigo finishes it with him holding a blade to Cardin's throat). /emBB:/span Indi STOP! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Indi put it away, lets go Cardin has had enough. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c8557be3c63689317ff43301506ecf8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Neon, Yang, Blake, and Indigo walk out of the bar)./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dbef705adbb12e4276213158faae507"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Blake, I'm sorry. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Don't be Indi, Cardin deserved it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span What the hell just happened? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Cardin insulted Indi and tried to take me with style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" YXL/span: Why is Cardin still alive?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Because I let him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span What was it that you did Indigo, you threw a fire style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span My semblance is that I can control the four main elements, to certain restrictions. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0db0b398a669de83248c9cc090f33c8e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span You didn't seem very restricted to style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span I need to have a source to be able to use it, I can't create it I need to take it from something. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL/span: How did you throw the fire thing then. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I carry a lighter with me, Earth and Air I don't really need a source with me, and water I have a small pouch full of water. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Indi manly uses fire and water, because they are the easiest to use without causing much damage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a0826b71ec491133945f154c755c325"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanIt seems like you don't really need your semblance Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span No, but it's good to rely on if I lose Third Street or something. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Yang, Blake, Neon, and Indigo's scrolls go off). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Looks like Ruby drug everyone to the Vale fair, and she wants us to join. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span Then let's not keep my sister waiting. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Wait, we're style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" NL:/span Looks like it Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Ah Fuck./p 


	9. Chapter Nine: Slate and Star

_(At the Vale fair)._ **IS:** We have been here for like 20 minutes and we haven't seen Ruby or the rest of our team since we've been here. **BB:** It's a big fair Indi. **IS:** Yeah, unfortunately it is. **BB:** I'm here Indi it's gonna be ok. **YXL:** Let's find Ruby before she finds us. _(They find Ruby and Weiss in line for the Ferris Wheel)._ **YXL:** Hey Rubes. **RR:** Oh hi Yang.

 **YXL:** What's wrong Ruby? **RR:** This line is taking forever. **IS:** Well Ruby, the Ferris Wheel is the couple destination. _(Indigo sees Ruby blush, and he smiles)._ **NL:** Where's Slate and Star? **RR:** (Pouting) They are already on the Ferris Wheel. **IS:** (Laughing) Really? **WS:** Why is that funny? **IS:** I'll tell you Ice Queen, Slate hates heights and Star knows that. **NL:** Did Slate say or do anything to make Star mad? **RR:** No, I don't think so. **IS:** Well normally I would help Slate out but he's on his own with this one.

 _(On the Ferris Wheel)._ **SD:** (In a whisper) I see you down there Indigo, I'm gonna kill you if I ever get down from here. **SL:** Are you ok Slate? **SD:** No, Star i'm not. **SL:** I know you don't like heights, but I wanted to talk to you alone, about your brother. **SD:** (Suddenly serious) Why what happened, what did he do?

 **SL:** Don't worry I'm not mad at him or anything, I just want your opinion on Blake. **SD:** What about her? **SL:** It's just she used to be in the White Fang, and she is a person who has dark secrets. **SD:** Star, are trying to say that Blake is bad for Indigo? **SL:** Yeah I guess that is what I'm saying.

 **SD:** Star, Blake is the best thing to happen to my brother, I say that because my brother has never been this happy before, ever since he saw Blake for the first time he has been different and I like seeing him like this.

 **SL:** I know that you guys past is terrible, that's why I'm worried about this. **SD:** Star, my brother gave up his freedom and his body to protect me for years and that is something that I will never be able to repay.

 **SL:** I don't think Indigo wants you to pay it back. **SD:** He doesn't but some day somehow I will, Indigo protected me for years, I didn't ask him to do it he just thought that as my brother that he should, that it was his responsibility. **SL:** Indigo is a caring person and I just don't want to see him hurt.

 **SD:** You think I want to see him hurt, he hurt for years protecting me, I look down there not at my team mate but at my brother my family the one thing that I could rely on for years that was until I got you Star, for years I thought that I wasn't loved by anybody but my brother, but you showed me otherwise, you showed me that you do love me that I don't need to be scared of people anymore.

 **SL:** Slate, I love you a lot you have no idea, and Indigo is like my other brother, Neon and him get along so well and I have come to care about him just like I do Neon and you but I fell in love with you and I know how much your brother means to you and why I don't want to see anything happen to him.

 **SD:** I have never seen my brother happy like this in a very long time, Blake has brought that out in him, Blake may have secrets but that also means that Indigo will find out and he won't care, this is the time that I repay Indigo for what he has done for me for years and that is protect him. **SL:** Indigo doesn't want you to repay it Slate you know that.

 **SD:** Yeah, you're right he doesn't but Blake has changed my brother and it brings me happiness to see him like this, my brother deserves to be happy he has deserved it ever since the first time he stood up to our father, I see the way Blake looks at my brother it's the same way he looks at her, Blake loves my brother and my brother loves her and i'm going to make sure that my brother keeps what he has because my brother is not losing Blake. **SL:** Blake means that much to Indigo?

 **SD:** Yes she does, I can see it in his eyes, he lights up with joy and happiness every time he just hears her name, my brother has fallen in love and it is the greatest thing to happen to him.

 **SL:** Your right Slate, it is the greatest thing to happen to him. **SD:** Blake Belladonna and Indigo Saint, a love that will last a lifetime and beyond.


	10. Chapter Ten: Uh Oh

**IS:** Slate is gonna fucking kill me. **BB:** Slate is going to be fine Indi, is he looking at you? **IS:** Yes, yes he is, so what do you want to do Blake? **BB:** You're not going to help him? **IS:** Nope. **BB:** (Smiles) Are you sure you want to stay here Indi, there are a lot of people here. **IS:** As long as you stay close I will be fine. **BB:** Don't worry Indi i'm not going anywhere.

 **YXL:** If you two are done being adorable Ruby and Weiss are almost to the Ferris Wheel. **IS:** We should probably leave before Slate and Star get here. **BB:** Are you scared of your brother Indi? **IS:** No, but I know what happens with him and heights and it's not pretty. **YXL:** Why what happens? **IS:** We are about to find out, I just hope that trash can is big enough. _(Slate and Star get off the Ferris Wheel and Slate goes straight to the trash can)._

 **SD:** MOVE! _(Slate vomits a lot into the trash can with Star rubbing his back)._ **YXL:** OH MY GOD! **IS:** I told you. **BB:** (Gagging) How can Star be that close, and not puke herself? **IS:** Probably because she's used to it. **NL:** Yang before you puke let's go. **YXL:** Yes please. _(Yang and Neon walk off leaving Indigo and Blake)._ **BB:** Can we go before I puke?

 **IS:** Yes let's go. _(Blake and Indigo walk off)._ **BB:** What should we do Indi. **IS:** I don't know I don't really like going to things with a lot of people, so I don't really know what to do. **BB:** Well let's start off with….. _(Cardin interrupts Blake)._ **CW:** Indigo Saint! I'm not done with you. **IS:** You should be. **CW:** You think you can just attack me and get away with it. **IS:** You seemed a little beaten and upset so I think that says I won, usually when a person wins a fight they leave.

 **CW:** You haven't won anything, we're not done here. **IS:** You may not be done but I am. _(Indigo grabs Blake's hand and starts to walk away)._ **CW:** Don't you dare walk away, has that emo whore made you a soft douche! _(Indigo stops in his tracks and turns toward Cardin)._ **IS:** Cardin i'm giving you one chance to walk away before you start something that you can't finish. **CW:** Oh I can finish it and I will. _(Indigo puts his hands on his Third Street pistols but Blake grabs his hand and stops him)._

 **BB:** Cardin leave you are making a big mistake. **CW:** Oh so you can't fight your own battles you make your whore do it for you. _(From Behind Cardin)._ **NL:** Cardin leave right now while you still can. **YXL:** Blake can't hold Indigo back forever, and I don't want her to so you better leave. **CW:** Having your team chicken out for you that's weak Indigo. _(Slate and Star walk up)._

 **SD:** Cardin your picking the wrong fight. **CW:** Oh Slate, you might want to look away I don't want you to see me destroy your brother. _(Blake steps in front of Indigo still holding his hand)._ **CW:** Step out of the way whore I don't want you to get hurt too.

 _ **(Indigo heard enough he activates his battle mask which is just a Grimm mask that covers his nose and mouth when he fights, and he jumps towards Cardin who wasn't expecting it but he does block Indigo's kick, Indigo hasn't even unsheathed Third Street he wants to beat Cardin with his body not his weapon, Cardin swings his mace at Indigo and Indigo blocks it with a kick, Cardin rushes Indigo who jumps out of the way and lands behind Cardin and kicks him in the back making him fall on his face, Cardin gets up and swings his mace at Indigo again who blocks it with his left arm and he knees Cardin in stomach making him hunch over, Cardin looks up at Indigo who pushes Cardin away and hits Cardin with a roundhouse kick to the face making Cardin fall through a concession table).**_

 **Sky:** Cardin are you ok? You're going to pay for that you… _(Yang punches Sky knocking him out and falling on top of Cardin)._ **YXL:** I've been wanting to do that for awhile now, and it felt good. **IS:** Blake are you ok? **BB:** Yes Indi thank you. **RR:** What happened we saw the fight from the Ferris Wheel? **NL:** Cardin opened his mouth and now it's broken.

 **WS:** That was impressive Indigo, it was surprising to see. **IS:** I surprise a lot of people. **SD:** ATLAS! **IS:** SCATTER! _(The couples run off in different directions)._ **IS:** Blake get to Shepherd. **BB:** Where are you going Indi? **IS:** I'm right behind you ok, just get there. _(Indigo breaks off from Blake)._ **IS:** Hey! Ironwood. **Ironwood:** Get him. _(Atlas troops chase after Indigo, and he runs off, climbing on top of booths and rides he is parkouring his way around the fair staying off the ground, he then disappears into a crowd but only for a short time it allowed him to escape)._

 **BB:** (Concerned) Indi are you ok? **IS:** Yes, but Beautiful get in. _(Blake and Indigo get into Shepherd and they drive off toward beacon)._ **IS:** Oz is gonna be pissed. **BB:** Cardin started it. **IS:** Yeah but Ironwood is gonna bitch and is going to want to arrest me so Ozpin is gonna be pissed. _(Blake and Indigo make it to beacon before Ironwood so they head to team RWBY'S room)._

 **RR:** Oh my god, Blake and Indigo are you two alright. **BB:** Yes, why is everyone in our room? **NL:** It was closer. _(Slate looks out the window)._ **SD:** Ironwood is here. **WS:** What do we do? **IS:** We wait. _(An hour later, Teams RWBY and SSIN are hanging out still in team RWBY room, Weiss and Ruby are studying, Star and Slate are playing with Zwei, Yang and Neon are playing a game, and Blake is reading a book with Indigo's head on her lap and her playing with his hair)._

 **Ozpin:** (Over intercom) Teams RWBY and SSIN report to my office now. **NL:** Here we go guys let's go before Ironwood shows up and takes us there himself. _(Everybody gets up and walks to Ozpin's office)._ **Ozpin:** Kids come in please. _(Everybody walks in, they are all standing next to each other in a crowd with Indigo and Blake in front)._

 **Ozpin:** Mr. Ironwood tells me that there was an incident at the fair tonight. _(Ironwood and Atlas troops walk in)._ **Ironwood:** Indigo Saint you are under arrest. _(Blake grabs Indigo's hand and squeezes it)._ **Ozpin:** James no one is under arrest. **Ironwood:** Stop defending him Ozpin, he may be your nephew but he beat up a student in public. **BB:** He beat up Cardin in self defence. **Ironwood:** It doesn't matter miss Belladonna Indigo broke a law he needs to be arrested.

 **IS:** Then arrest me, but if you arrest me then you better arrest Cardin too, because he has harassed and beat up kids since he has been here and even before that, but you're not going to because Cardin Winchester is untouchable and that's bullshit and you know it Ironprick. **Ironwood:** What did you just call me you little shit. **IS:** You heard exactly what I said Ironprick, so go ahead arrest me for defending and protecting my girlfriend. **Ozpin:** Enough! Indigo i'm sorry but you're under arrest.

 **BB:** WHAT! **Ozpin:** I'm sorry miss Belladonna but there is nothing I can do. **SD:** This is bullshit. **YXL:** Total bullshit. _(Ironwood puts Indigo in handcuffs and starts to take him away before he is stopped by Blake who kisses Indigo)._ **BB:** I love you Indi. **IS:** I love you my beautiful shadow.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Prisoner Indigo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="032f270ac1c0a0441c8fb15f2f6cd7af"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Three days later) /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (From inside his cell) You know Ironprick i'm missing valuable school information. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Shut up kid please. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Oh is someone getting mad, maybe if you didn't arrest me on bullshit charges then you wouldn't be crying in your chair right now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="018d6377d35316b465642924f54a944d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Intercom:/span Mr. Ironwood, miss Belladonna is here for her normal appointment. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Ok, let her in. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(The door opens and Blake walks in).span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span You know miss Belladonna you don't have to come see him style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't of arrested him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span (Sigh) Take your time miss Belladonna. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Ironwood walks out). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f8ec19651a4fe0ed1164ba6b9e58817"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span How are you doing Indi? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span It's been the same since you asked yesterday beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I'm sorry, but are you doing the school work that I gave you? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yes, yes I am i'm almost done. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Ok good, but I have some good news. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span What's that? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanOzpin is working on getting you out of here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span That's great, but i'm not going to get my hopes up, I mean Oz is good at his job but Ironprick is a major hard ass. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span That is true but Ozpin is Ozpin, have some hope Indi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c787c7c7f8fd62dec7db826afab23db5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span It's not that I don't have hope it's just that I know what to expect and Ozpin will get me out of here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Yeah and you will be back with Neon and Slate, they miss you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I'm sure they do, oh I was going to ask who is taking you to the dance? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I'm not going to the dance. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span No one asked you? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span No, Sun asked me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Oh, well I was going ask you but if you want to go with Sun that's cool. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I don't want to go with Sun. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Oh, then who do you want to go with. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I was thinking maybe Ren. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Oh, well Ren is cool. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Ugh, I want to go with you Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanThat's a relief because I wanted to go with you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Good, I didn't want to have to kill the style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0131566ebc835d758453385bf1400f0e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Smiles) I love you too Beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB/span: I better get back to school. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Sad) Ok beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I will be back tomorrow Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I know, (Indigo kisses Blake). span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I will see you tomorrow Indi (She kisses Indigo) I love you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I love you too. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake walks out and Ironwood comes back). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Back in your cell Mr. Saint. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I want you to know something Ironprick. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span (Sigh) And what is that. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I could get out of here and leave right now if I wanted to. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce91c3aaa0bf8eee4cbe81d059d0bc58"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Try it and the entirety of Atlas would be on you so style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span But I'm not going to, because of that raven haired girl that just walked out that door. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood: /spanShe loves you a lot it seems. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanYou see Ironwood I will do anything for her and if that means breaking the law then so be it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood: /spanI can't let you do that Mr. Saint. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span That's too bad Ironwood because I said anything and if I have to go through you for Blake I will not hesitate to do so. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Indigo you may not believe it, but i'm happy to hear you say that, everybody needs something to fight for and you have yours. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I do and I plan to keep it style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Ironwood:/span Good. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b270a56fd24488afbc4725f96848df"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(The next day).span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Intercom:/span Mr. Ironwood, Professor Ozpin is here with kids. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Send them in. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Ozpin, Blake, and Slate walk in). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Ozpin for what do I owe the pleasure. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Indigo Saint is no longer under arrest. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span (Seriously) What are you talking about Ozpin? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Witnesses said that Cardin started the fight and that Indigo warned Cardin many times before he attacked, so Mr. Saint acted in self defence for himself and miss Belladonna. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26322631f61ff6ac9d368e615baa3267"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span So release my brother. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span On whose authority? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span An authority higher than yours, so if you would, release my nephew. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Ironwood opens Indigo's cell). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span INDI! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake runs over and hugs Indigo). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I missed you too beautiful, thank you Oz. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Of course Indigo you are my nephew after all. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Enjoy freedom while it last Mr. Saint, when you slip up again Ozpin won't be able to save you next time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4ae0ccba9c4947ffd855b7c97310bc6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanSomeone is upset because he lost. let me tell you something Ironprick insult Blake or any of my friends again and you won't be able to put me in jail. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Is that a threat. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span No it's a warning. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Ozpin, Blake, Slate, and Indigo walk out of his ship). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Indigo please be careful now. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span You got it Oz. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Ozpin walks into his ship and flies off back to Beacon). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span I will let you two lovebirds get caught up, I have to go meet Star. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Slate walks off). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff32d0bdf737c82b7ed136381a80d731"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span You mind walking back with me beautiful? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanNo because we have a lot to catch up on. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span That we do beautiful that we do. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake and Indigo walk back to Beacon and into Team RWBY room). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Indigo your free (She runs over and hugs Indigo) it's been lonely without you here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Really? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS: /spanYes, it's been quiet without you style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span I would think you would like it like that Ice Queen. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span I've gotten used to it and when it wasn't there I kinda missed it, i'm not saying I missed you i'm saying I missed your noise. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I'll take what I can get, wait where is Yang?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b90925c5a69659ae24d68224c7fbe351"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span She took Neon to Vale, she didn't say what. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Me and Indi will be next door if you need us. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake and Indigo walk out). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Have fun! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Next door).span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanYou picked a good day to get released Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Why is that? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanBecause the dance is in two days and Yang will be very mad if she finds out that you don't have a suit for it, she even drug me to Vale and bought me a dress when I told her that I might be style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a902e6b4366ca4394d3cbb32cf88167"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Well it's a good thing I told Neon to order me one. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span What? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Neon came and visited me after you left one day and I told him to order me a suit and I will pay for it so he did. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanYou really are prepared for everything Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yep, so that's probably where Yang drug Neon to was to go get everything. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Yang and Neon are perfect for each other. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanYep, it's too bad that they are exactly alike, I can barely handle one Neon. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Yang is a handful as well but she is my best friend so she's grown on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Dance Time

_(The night of the dance)._ **IS:** You know there is a reason why I don't go to things like this. **NL:** Yeah I know but this one is special. **IS:** Yeah your right and I would rather not have a certain Blonde Behemoth hurt me for not going. **NL:** You know she is making everyone go right, our team and her team. **IS:** Dude, how can you handle her? **NL:** I don't know, but it's worth it. **IS:** (Smiles) Oh who is taking Weiss and Ruby? **NL:** Ummm each other.

 **IS:** What? **NL:** Yeah, Ruby and Weiss are together now. **IS:** I was gone for three days, what the fuck is goin on? **NL:** Love is in the air Indi. **IS:** Apparently. _(In Team RWBY room)._ **BB:** I can't believe that Indigo is actually taking me. **YXL:** Of course he is why wouldn't he take you Blake? **BB:** Indigo doesn't like people Yang. **YXL:** Oh that's right, well then you are very special Blakey. **BB:** (Smiles) Yes it looks that way. _(Outside entrance to the dance)._

 **BB:** Do you think Indi will like it Yang? **YXL:** Yes he will I promise. _(Blake and Yang are wearing the same thing that they did originally to the dance)._ **IS:** Neon I really don't want to go to this. **NL:** I know Indi but you and Blake deserve this time together so go there and have fun with her ok and if you don't I will tell Yang and she will not be happy.

 **IS:** Alright i'm going to go, I just want Blake to have fun. **NL:** And she will as long as she is with you. **IS:** Alright let's go. _(Indigo and Neon are wearing black tuxedos but Indigo's has purple lining and a pink tie, and Neon's has pink lining with a purple tie). (The door to the dance opens and Neon and Indigo walk in)._ **YXL:** Oh my god! You guys look hot! **NL:** Really babe I should wear a tux more often. **YXL:** I was thinking more like whatever is under that tux.

 **IS:** Ok eww. **YXL:** Oh sorry Indi, Blake is over there waiting for you. **IS:** Ok, thank you Yang. _(Indigo walks away and sees Blake by herself)._ **Sun:** Hanging by yourself Blake? **BB:** For now until Indi shows up. **Sun:** Are you sure that Indigo will show up? **BB:** Yes I do. **Sun:** Why? **IS:** (From behind) Because i'm right here, so if you would monkey boy walk away. **Sun:** (Frightened) Ummm yeah no problem Indigo. _(Sun walks away and Blake kisses Indigo)._ **IS:** What was that for beautiful? **BB:** For showing up. **IS:** I wouldn't miss this for the world. **BB:** Me either.

 **IS:** (Kisses Blake) You look beautiful as always. **BB:** Thank you Indi, you clean up good, I wonder what it's like underneath that tux. **IS:** Whoa, maybe if you're a good kitty you can find out. **BB:** Oh really. **IS:** Yeah really. **BB:** Then I will be on my best behavior, but that means you too Indi. **IS:** You got it beautiful. _(Later on Indigo and Blake along with other students are on the dance floor)._ **BB:** I'm really glad that you asked me to this Indi, I'm happy.

 **IS:** Good because you being happy is all I care about. _(The door busts open and Adam Taurus and the White Fang walk in)._ **Adam:** Sorry for the interruption, but I need someone, and there she is. _(Adam walks up to Blake who is holding onto Indigo's hand)._ **Adam:** Blake, you didn't think you could hide from me for long did you? **BB:** It worked so far Adam. **Adam:** (He sees her holding Indigo's hand) Get your hands off of her! **IS:** Not going to happen Adam, leave now you're not laying a finger on her. **Adam:** She's mine! **IS:** She's no one's but herself.

 **Ozpin:** Mr. Taurus leave now, I will not ask again. **Adam:** I'm not leaving until I get back what belongs to me... _ **(Indigo kicks Adam into the wall, causing the White Fang to attack Indigo, Indigo fights them off with help from Blake and other students).**_ **Adam:** STOP! He's mine. **IS:** Bring it bitch.

 _ **(Adam shoots his sword at Indigo, but Indigo dodges it and throws it back at him, Adam catches it and Indigo jumps toward him with a kick to the face sending him flying into the wall, Adam then gets frustrated and charges towards Indigo with his sword, Indigo blocks it with his foot, but Adam stabs Indigo in the arm and Indigo steps back and Adam shoots his sword into Indigo's chest, and then Slate tries to attack Adam and he stabs Slate in the leg and throws him into the wall.)**_

 **Ironwood:** You're under arrest Taurus. **Adam:** No i'm not, Blake I will be back. _(Adam and the White Fang disappear)._ **BB:** (running over to Indigo who is laying on the ground bleeding) Indi! **Ozpin:** James forget about Adam and get help in here for Slate and Indigo. **Ironwood:** Right away. **Ozpin:** Glynda get help as well please. **Glynda:** Yes Ozpin.

 **Ozpin:** Miss Belladonna don't leave his side. **BB:** I won't, Indi i'm here i'm not leaving you. **IS:** (Weakly) I love you my beautiful shadow. **BB:** (Crying) I love you too don't leave me Indigo not like this please. _(Indigo caresses Blake's cheek then passes out)._ **BB:** (Crying) Indi please don't leave me please. _(The doctors show up and bring Indigo and Slate to the infirmary). (An hour later the doctor walks out to where Teams RWBY and SSIN along with Ozpin are waiting)._

 **Doctor:** Professor? **Ozpin:** Yes doctor how are my nephews? **Doctor:** Slate is fine we are bringing him out in a minute, but Indigo is more critical. **BB:** How bad doctor? **Doctor:** Well Mr. Saint lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stop the bleeding but like I said he lost a lot of blood. **Ozpin:** So what now doctor? **Doctor:** I would like to keep Indigo overnight for observations to make sure nothing happens, Mr. Saint is in a small coma I believe from shock, but he will wake up but I don't know when. **BB:** Can I stay with him please?

 **Doctor:** Yes you may stay with him. **BB:** Thank you, Ozpin can I be excused from classes I want to stay with him until he wakes up. **Ozpin:** Absolutely miss Belladonna. **BB:** Thank you. _(Blake walks away and into Indigo's room and they bring out Slate and everybody goes back to the dorms)._ **BB:** I'm here Indi, and i'm never leaving you, and I will make sure that Adam Taurus pays for what he has done, I swear it, I love you Indigo Saint so don't you dare leave me.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hey Indi

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="704f3a1464fd6faadb256e24f539f608"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Four days later, in team RWBY room)./em span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span I'm worried about Blake Neon. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Blake is strong Yang. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span I know but she loves Indigo and if she loses him it's going to kill her, and she is going to want to go after Adam. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span We cannot let her do that it will cause more issues then it will solve. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04b8d7eb31710d4230a18803332a7eb3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Back in Indigo's room). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Blake have you eaten anything? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Yeah, Yang brings me food style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" SD:/span Do you eat it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I eat most of it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span I guess as long as you're eating, but you really should go back to class Blake it's kinda hard doing two people's school work. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="663c08c28c6f80fdf446241ac75768bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I will go back tomorrow, thank you Slate for doing my work. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span It's no problem Blake, just promise me something. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span What is it?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" SD:/span Be here when my brother wakes up. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I will be. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Good. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Slate walks out). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (To a still sleeping Indigo) Your brother really cares about you Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Quietly) Yeah, but he's a pain in the ass. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f82ab0139f7a85a14d1cafb09731d56"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span INDI! You're awake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yeah and I feel like shit. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Hugging Indigo) I'm so glad you ok. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Muffled) Yes but you're hurting me beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Oh i'm sorry Indi, I've just been scared I thought you left me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Kisses Indigo) style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span How is Slate? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67ae9961eb358a57cf635e0b398ada2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanHe's ok, he just has a small limp but he's ok, and a hurt style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span That's good, how are you beautiful? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I'm better now that I know that you're ok. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Have you been going to class? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Ummm yes. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Glares at Blake). span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Fine no I haven't I wanted to be here when you woke up, so I asked Ozpin if I could be excused from class until you woke up. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span What about the school work I don't want you to fall behind because of me beautiful. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47e02628841aa16f03d3242d33ac71bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanSlate has been doing my work and style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Ugh, I'm going to pay for that later. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo tries to get up but can't). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Ugh, Fuck! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Don't move Indi, you're not fully recovered yet. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanI don't want to just lay here i've been here too long. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I will call Ozpin just stay here until he gets here ok. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanFine. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Kisses Indigo) Good boy. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake walks out and calls Ozpin). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Professor Indigo is awake and he wants to leave so I would recommend hurring. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span (Over phone) Thank you miss Belladonna I will be right there. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake hangs up and sees the doctor). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccb0fc56a57fb479e4c4d018d89062fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Oh doctor Indigo is awake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Doctor:/span (Shocked) Really, I wasn't expecting him to be awake now let's go see him. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake and the doctor walk into the room and see Indigo trying to leave). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanIndigo Saint! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /span(Stammering) Oh hi doc. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Were you trying to leave Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Psssh, of course not beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Right. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Doctor:/span How do you feel Indigo? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Pain, I feel pain. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Doctor: /spanThat's normal, do you feel lightheaded or anything like that? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span No, just pain in my chest and back, and I can't really move without pain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cfefe3d8996df0b539200a009430edf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Doctor:/span Again that's normal, so if you would like to leave we need to wait for Ozpin. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span I'm here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Doctor:/span Professor, now that you're here would you like to sign out Indigo. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Yes I will sign out my nephew. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Doctor:/span Ok, I will be right back with the paperwork. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span How are you doing Indigo? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I'm doing ok I guess, aside from being in pain from every style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Ozpin:/span That's good, we are trying to locate Adam Taurus. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span And he will pay for what he did. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="938a0c42909114101261bbb5a61e11a6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin: /spanHe will but please be calm miss Belladonna. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Ok fine, but I want to know when you find him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span We will see miss Belladonna. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Doctor: /spanSign here Professor and Indigo will be free to go. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span (Signs paperwork) Ok Indigo, you are free to go. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Finally! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Miss Belladonna, can you take Indigo back to his room?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span Yes I can. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake slowly walks Indigo back to team SSIN room). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Indi, you're awake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Holy shit man only four days. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf2fe5a182e6bcb61bb7497f705251c3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Four days, wow i'm awesome. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Kisses Indigo) Yes you are Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Awwww you guys are cute. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Let's get you to bed Indigo. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL: /spanNot here, you don't sleep here anymore Indigo. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Wait what. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD: /spanYou live next door with team style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB: /spanWait style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" SL:/span Well Yang moved in here with Neon if you look there beds are pushed together, so we did the same thing with your and Blake's bed, so you live in team RWBY room now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78903157b9d7f894886774845337f2a0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Was I not told this because I wasn't here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Well no it was a surprise. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Well i'm surprised and i'm happy and kinda pissed that I walked past it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Let's go Indi. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake takes Indigo back to team RWBY's room). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Indi you're awake (Ruby runs and hugs Indigo almost knocking him down) I missed style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span I missed you too Ruby. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3be811019afe092af6bd450aa48afb4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span We took down the bunk beds and just put the beds together since everybody seems to be together, it was just easier. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Why did Yang go over to the other room, why didn't Neon just come over here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Well it's Yang so probably Ruby. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="082dee91a2ad04215d1ee3d79162b7a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span What about me? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span She doesn't want to do relationship stuff in front of you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span What does that mean? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Sex, Ruby. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanIndi!span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS: /spanWhat she asked beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span That doesn't mean you have to tell style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" RR:/span Psh it's not like me and Weiss haven't done anything. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba76ed16936f56d60aa5ce7069c88f96"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span RUBY! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Ummm I mean nothing. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanWhy is there a curtain in front of the beds? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span Privacy. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanLet's get you to bed Indi. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake puts Indigo in the bed then she gets into pj's and sits next to him and reads a book).span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /span(In a whisper) Didn't you finish that one already beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (In a whisper) No this is the second one, and you need to be style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS: /spanWell then stop reading and sleep with me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Sigh) Ok Indi. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake puts the book down and gets into bed with Indigo). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Goodnight Indi I love style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Goodnight beautiful I love you too/p 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Caught the action

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43bf0c8bb18c55597df4eb6ebcddbd6a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(The next morning, Blake wakes up and Indigo is gone)./em span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (In a whisper) Indi? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake moves the sheet and sees Indigo doing pushups). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indigo Saint! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Not stopping) Yes beautiful? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span What are you doing? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Doing what I do every morning beautiful. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b06d95eeefd4245106374e48a098578"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span You need to be resting. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I'm ignoring the pain. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Are you still in pain? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yes I am, but this is what I do in the morning and it makes me feel focused. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span You need to be resting Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I'm not asking you to do nothing Indi, I just want you to take it easy please. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="988b12a0007a390d3f9978733ba6be73"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Stopping) We have class in an hour beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Do you want the shower first Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I already showered beautiful, i've been up for awhile. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span How long? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Only about an hour. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Well then I will be right back Indi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b72186473578652023df09d9737c36d0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake grabs her uniform and walks into the bathroom). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (In a whisper) Oh shit, (Normal) Hey beautiful? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /span(From behind the door) Yes Indi? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I love you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I love you too, wait what did you do? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Ummmm nothing. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake opens the door and sticks her head out and sees Indigo picking up Weiss's dust). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indi! What did you do. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Finish your shower beautiful and umm don't tell Weiss. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake finishes her shower and gets dressed and her and Indigo go to class). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Arguing with Blake) Beautiful I didn't mean to it was an accident. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203d5ff612a81ebb7342be069df1309a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span You shouldn't of been messing around anyway Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I'm sorry beautiful but it was an accident, but at least it wasn't yours it was only Weiss's. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake and Indigo sit down next to Yang and Neon). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span You've been in the room one night and you all ready broke something. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span It was an accident. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span What did you break?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Ummm Weiss's dust container. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e40a2d378904f80d5cc60d191ac6dd3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Oh no really. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" NL:/span Wow Indi, she's gonna be pissed. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanShe's gonna be fine. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Professor Oobleck's class starts, and Indigo puts his feet up and relaxes). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oobleck:/span Mr. Arc finally contributing in class what's the answer? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JA: /spanUmmm the answer is...ummmm the faunus have binoculars. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cardin:/span Idiot. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d7c7392dc1c334e78973f10cce86f58"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oobleck:/span Mr. Winchester, do you know the answer. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span No Professor he doesn't. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cardin:/span And you do, you haven't even been listening. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oobleck:/span Mr. Saint, what is the answer. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Night Vision, the advantage the Faunus have over the humans is night vision, that means they can see in the dark Cardin. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cardin:/span (Under his breath) Fuck you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba537331bad80da52bf76cf9a477e212"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oobleck:/span Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester stay after class. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake smiles and grabs Indigo's hand, and Neon fist bumps Indigo). (After class). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span You know Jaune I can kick Cardin's ass again. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span No. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanI'll do it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span No you won't Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I will. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JA:/span No Indigo but thank you. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Later Indigo and Slate are on the roof and the over hear Pyrrha and Jaune talking). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JA:/span I didn't earn my way into Beacon, I forged my way into Beacon. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PN:/span Jaune, why?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0b609b37ad1505d3e1fc810787cd46f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JA:/span Because my family is full of hunters and huntresses, so I wanted to prove to myself that I could be one too. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PN:/span Jaune you don't have to prove anything. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JA:/span I do, Pyrrha i'm not you i'm not a great hunter, i'm not really great at anything. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PN:/span You're wrong Jaune, you are better than you think you are. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JA:/span Can you just leave me alone Pyrrha. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"PN:/span Well when you figure this out you know where to find me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d9668aeb5c6989d10e29209c1d00625"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Pyrrha walks away and Cardin walks up to Jaune). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cardin:/span Well Jaune, I just so happen to overhear you and Pyrrha talking and I think we can help each other. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JA:/span How? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cardin:/span Well you start out with doing the work that Oobleck gave us and then I won't tell Ozpin about your situation. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (From above) Jaune don't listen to anything Cardin says. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span (From above) Yeah to be honest Ozpin probably already knows, and he probably doesn't care. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yeah so don't worry about anything Jaune, oh and go and apologize to Pyrrha. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c43a78d14695076f26605948c147757"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JA: /spanOk, thank you guys, and Cardin go away. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Jaune walks away and Cardin glares at Indigo and Slate). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span What are you looking at Cardin, want me to beat your ass again. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Cardin leaves and Slate fist bumps Indigo). (Slate and Indigo go back to their rooms). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Hey Indi, I was waiting for you Ruby and Weiss are sleeping so I was waiting for you before I went to sleep. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Well i'm here now, so bed time beautiful. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake gets into bed and Indigo changes into his sleepwear and gets into bed with her). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Goodnight Indi I love you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Goodnight beautiful I love you too. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7e22adbcc8ec16f1388d7ceaa54098a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I better not catch you doing anything in the morning. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Chuckles) You won't. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Good. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(The next morning Weiss's alarm goes off waking everyone up). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Everyone up we have an hour to get ready for class. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Sleepy) Why do we have to get up an hour before we're supposed style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" WS:/span So we can make sure we are ready before class, duh. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Weiss walks into the bathroom and starts the shower). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR: /spanWe should probably wake up Indigo Blake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1acf7a1bae1718114421bcb3e4e2b938"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Yeah, probably. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake turns her head and sees Indigo on his side facing the wall). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Shaking Indigo) Indi, get up Indi we need to get style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Ugh! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Get up Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Still laying down) I'm up beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span That means get out of bed style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span (Sitting up) Ugh fine. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Weiss walks out of the shower and Ruby goes in). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS: /spanWhy are you two still in bed? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanWe still have 40 minutes Weiss. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Ruby walks out of the bathroom). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS: /spanThat was a quick shower Rubyspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c61867f5eab37ac360b93e881b549068"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Yep, let's go get breakfast Weiss. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS: /spanOk. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Weiss and Ruby walk out). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanDo you want the shower Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Go first beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanOK. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Ummm beautiful before you go in there, can you help me sit up? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Yes of course. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake grabs Indigo's hand and helps him sit up, with some pain but she gets him to sit on the edge of the bed). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cf2b8eae76673dd0802e076c64f9a46"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Thank you beautiful you can take your shower now. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I will be fast. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake grabs her uniform and walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Ugh, fuck. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (From behind the door) You ok Indi, what happened? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Nothing beautiful, just pain. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake finishes her shower and walks out dressed in her uniform). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ee971393eb5bd161c08acacee02204c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanYour turn Indi. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo grabs his uniform and walks past Blake to the bathroom but as he passes Blake she slaps his ass, Indigo jumps and looks at her, and walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (To himself) I should almost die more often. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(A couple minutes later, Indigo finishes his shower and puts his uniform on and walks out of the bathroom drying his hair). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4449476c82615d7bd6569173e7b445a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Hey beautiful do you know where my shades are? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo looks and sees that Blake has them in her hand). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Do you mean these?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS: /spanYes beautiful I mean those. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo walks over to grab them, Blake grabs Indigo and pulls him down onto the bed and she straddles him). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Ow, whoa beautiful I should almost die more often. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78c97a6e3ba15a32da7efb196102f7ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span No you shouldn't, but if you want your shades back your gonna have to earn them. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Oh am I beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanYes you will Indi...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(She gets cut off by Indigo kissing her and he grabs them out of her hand).span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /span(Breaks the kiss) Ha I win beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Oh yeah?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Yeah. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake pins Indigo's hands down with her's and kissed him again, she then lets his hands go and grabs his shades and breaks the kiss and puts them on him, but she kisses him again, and Indigo puts his hands on her hips and her's are on each cheek, but because they are too caught up in their moment they didn't hear the door open). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3681a8aad120b1884bd8158f0bb377b7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL: /spanAwwwww. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo and Blake break their kiss and stare at the doorway and see Star, Slate, Neon, and Yang standing there staring at them having their moment on the bed). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Wow, go style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" YXL:/span Yeah! Blake get it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Nice bro. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Blushing) Umm how long have you guys been there? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL: /spanNot long Blakey but long enough to catch the action. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Ugh, Kill me./p 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Hey Dad

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69d63518d926254f86ed83c4047ffe57"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(In Glynda's class)./em span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Glynda:/span We have time for one more fight, any volunteers. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mercury:/span I'll do it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Glynda/span: Mercury Black, let's find you an opponent. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mercury:/span Wait, I wanna fight (Pointing at Indigo) him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Glynda:/span Mr. Saint is recovering from injury, I suggest you choose another style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span No, it's fine i'll do it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo goes and gets his stuff). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Glynda:/span Ok Mr. Saint and Mr. Black are you ready? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanYeah. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mercury:/span Yep. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Glynda:/span Ok, begin! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7713580909b78a5f1539d75e296752f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Mercury runs toward Indigo and kicks Indigo with his right leg and Indigo blocks it with his left leg, Indigo pushes Mercury away with his leg, and Mercury runs at Indigo again and Indigo jumps over Mercury and kicks him in the back of his knee and is going to do a spinning side kick to the back of the head until...)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d119ed7fc327baae4e8dda68c6969125"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mercury:/span I forfeit. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span What really? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mercury:/span Yeah I forfeit. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Glynda:/span Next time pick your opponent more wisely. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mercury:/span (Walking away) I will do that. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(After class) /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Are you ok Indi? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yeah i'm ok beautiful. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD: /spanWhat was the point of picking you if he was just going to style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span He was observing me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span What do you style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span instead of fighting me to fight me, he was fighting me to figure me out, to figure out how I fight, and probably what my semblance is. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="438464c7158111bf070dea91d29a96ea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Why was he observing you? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I don't know, but it was for something. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span If I had to guess, it was probably for the Vytal Festival. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span He was observing Indigo for the Vytal Festival which isn't for awhile. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Well other than that I don't know why he would observing Indigo. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Maybe he was seeing if you were able to fight. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Maybe, I don't know. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2d9b04797f6c22fc6b49756a94a5ec4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"YXL:/span I'm surprised you even were able to fight after what we walked into this morning. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Blushing) Ummm yeah you weren't supposed to see that. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Smiles) Yeah that was private that I wasn't expecting but not complaining about. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Later on that day in team RWBY's room). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span (Over intercom) Indigo Saint come up to my office please. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanIndi, what did you do? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Hell, I don't know beautiful. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f162a7c0ce3c5a09599bb7ef00b63f48"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo gets up and goes up to Ozpin's office). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Come in Indigo. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanWhat did I do Oz? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin: /spanNothing Indigo, I just wanted to check up on you, you are my nephew after style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Well to answer your question Oz i'm fine, still a little sore but nothing I can't handle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="843a339108a0085c1fc6959db45f09eb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Well that's good, I also wanted to tell you that we have a leed on Adam Taurus. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I'm assuming you don't want me to tell Blake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span I'm not going to tell you anything, you probably won't listen to me any way. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span You know me too well Oz. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo walks out of the office, and goes back to team RWBY's room). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span What happened Indi? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanOz just wanted to check up on me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c53074aadaef88e664aa3e97e3705ecc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Awww he does care about you style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Yeah, but he also told me that they have a leed on Adam. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Where is he? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I don't know beautiful, Oz didn't tell style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span (Walking towards the door) Well let's go ask him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Grabbing Blake's arm) No let's not. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indi, we need to stop Adam. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span And we will, but in time. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span We can't wait that long style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="debb5a763311f0a9e5ba2215a9787579"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Adam is not going to make a play until he has you back so for now beautiful you're not leaving my sight. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(The next day in team RWBY's room, Blake is sitting on her and Indigo's bed reading a book with Indigo's head sleeping on her lap, along with Yang and Neon playing a video game and Weiss and Ruby studying on their bed). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="988dfed7a6e82caeb2bed04f5fa9e09c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span (Over intercom) Can teams RWBY and SSIN come up to my office please. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Everybody gets up and goes to Ozpin's office).span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span What is it Oz? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Slate, Indigo your father is coming. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD IS:/span WHAT! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Your father just contacted me saying that he is on his way to see you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span No. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanThis isn't happening Oz, i'm not going to let this happen, our father doesn't deserve to see us, I will not allow him to see us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="368526591fcdb91c71a7e1666ce87cb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span I don't want him to see you two either but I don't have a choice he is your father. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Barely, Oz you're more of our father then he style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Slate's right, you are more of a father than he ever has. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span When I found out what our father was doing to you two, I made it my mission to get you two away from him, but when I came to get you two, you were already gone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a440623bcae7face0bf7bc39eb21deb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I'm sorry that we bailed Oz but...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span I wasn't mad, I was just upset that my brother the man that I grew up with turned out to be so evil that it resulted in his own children to run style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" SD:/span Oz I don't want to see his face. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Star grabs Slate's hand and Blake grabs Indigo's). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b8bb325fdefcce02310bd6024a5e610"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Ok, I will make sure that he doesn't see you I owe you to that, for letting this happen in the first place. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Later that day, both teams SSIN and RWBY are in team RWBY's room hanging out when Indigo gets a text from Jaune). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span TEXT: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What is it Jaune. /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JA:/span TEXT: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ozpin is talking to your dad in the courtyard and it doesn't look good. /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span TEXT: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ok thanks Jaune. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f06eae80d46f6843984ed27dcf9818a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span What is it Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Slate dads here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD: /spanWhere? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span He's in the courtyard with Oz right now. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span (Standing up) Let's style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" SL:/span Slate are you sure? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yeah bro, just let me handle it, I don't want you too...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span No! Bro you have been taking care of me for years, and that is something that I can't repay but I want to do this. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe64d5e2644fa0adeff08818cd087a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanOk, but we're all going with you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD: /spanOk, let's go. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Teams SSIN and RWBY walk outside to the courtyard, Slate freezes when he sees his dad). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon:/span Ozpin let me see my kids. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Your kids, do you remember how you treated "your kids". span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon:/span Yes but they are my kids. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Standing in front of Slate) We are not your kids. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon: /spanIndigo, you are my kids. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span (Stepping out from behind Indigo) Bullshit! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon: /spanSlate you better watch your tone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="417b7c904ad1de3c078aef4fdb45803c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Or what are you going to burn me again, take your anger out on me, i'm done being afraid of you, all you are is a worthless piece of drunk beowulf shit! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon:/span You are so style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Ungrateful, what kind of a piece of shit are you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon: /spanI'm your father. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Are you, what kind of a father cheats on his wife after finding out that she was pregnant, what kind of a father takes his anger out on his kids, and why were you angry all the time because you couldn't get your fucking dick wet anymore you piece of fucking shit! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="882f8cfa260b13c4446f391c7d4b8aa4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon:/span You piece of shit ungrateful children! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Leon grabs his sword and tries to unsheath it but is stopped by an arrow being shot into the ground in between his legs). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span (With Viper's Outburst aimed at Leon) Next time I won't miss. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon:/span You son of a...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Leon makes a stance toward Slate, until Indigo Pulls out one of his Third Street pistols with his right hand and points it at Leon). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Pointing Third Street) Stay where you are Leon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09e4987c3caef126cdedfbc996b5e2b9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon:/span You will call me dad or father not my name. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I won't be calling you anything other than dead if you don't leave now. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon: /spanYou won't shoot your father. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Try me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indi, don't do this, don't go to his level. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon: /spanListen to your bitch Indigo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99bef8595afa90c7191cd67e0514e2e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Leon I think you should leave while you have the chance. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon:/span Are you threatening me Ozpin? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span No, but I am, Leon I will not hesitate to kill you, but she doesn't want me to so I won't. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leon: /spanDo you not have balls Indigo, having your bitch speak for yo...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Leon is silenced by a bullet grazing his face). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Next one won't miss. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a21d994ae9e6c023097478db2cfe430"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Leon throws his sword at Blake and Indigo blocks it and turns his right pistol into its sword form and Slate launches Indigo into the air with a small explosion and he lands behind Leon and stabs him in his right leg and Slate shoots him in his other leg, Indigo looks at Blake and with tears in her eyes and nodes her head and Indigo cuts Leon's head clean off). /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3dd8c28affcb9e93ffaf015e896bec9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo sheathes his right Third Street, and Blake runs over to Indigo and hugs him with tears in her eyes). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Tearing up) I'm sorry beautiful, i'm so sorry. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Crying and still huging Indigo) Don't, he deserved it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(They break the hug and Slate walks over and he hugs Indigo). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Nice going, but at least I got some shots in. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Do you feel any better bro. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5db2a559cb1b7ff2409abbaf6407c0a5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span Yeah I do, I needed to get that off my chest and I feel better. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span God damnit I didn't want to kill him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SD:/span I know but you did, and i'm glad you did he didn't deserve to breath for that long. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Indigo. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Oz i'm sorry, I didn't want to kill him but he attacked Blake and I reacted. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2577da608feac160d6084a4996f2ae4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Indigo, you protected miss Belladonna I expected nothing less i'm proud of you, my brother was sick and you were his cure. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Ironwood now walks up with Atlas troops). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span Ozpin, why was Leon here? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span A family reunion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e0cca9c91bd0379d5c47cb863c68d5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Ironwood if your going to arrest me just do it please. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood: /spanI'm not going to arrest you I saw the whole thing, and Leon has deserved that for years. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ironwood:/span I will take Leon's body and Indigo, i'm sorry that this had to happen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c6793166fe1e36b943b094dc91ef813"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanYeah me too. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Ironwood and Atlas take Leon's body away and both teams retreat back to their rooms). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR: /spanAre you ok Indi? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I don't know Ruby, he deserved it but, I just feel empty and sick. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span Have you never killed anybody style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span I never killed my father./p 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Nightmare

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ff437fc3b0a2949722acc220cbcd7f1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(That same night, everyone is sleeping but Indigo is having a nightmare)./em span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /span(Sitting up violently) God damnit. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Waking up) What's wrong Indi? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanHe's in my head. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Your dad? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Yeah, I can't get him out. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Is it because you killed him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I don't know ever since I saw him again I can't get him out. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span What do you need me to do. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Just don't leave. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fa610220cf0df37951242d4cba68431"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanI won't I promise, I'm here always. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(The next day Indigo is in Ozpin's office). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanOz, I can't get him out of my head, he's haunting me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span This may have been his plan from the beginning. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanWhat, me killing him that was his plan? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span No I don't believe Leon wanted you to kill him, but I think him wanting to see you all of a sudden was him wanting to get into your head. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span And it worked. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin: /spanYes it apparently has worked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d211be2e2c5ee315f75fb8b7f74efd1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span How do I get him out Oz, I don't want him in my head. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Indigo, I wish I could tell you how, but I don't know how, the advice that I will give you is fight it, do not let my brother win do not let him corrupt you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanOz, I'm not my father and I never will be my father's legacy stops in my head I refuse to let him escape. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span Good. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I'm not to fond of having my father stuck in my head but as long as he stays there. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ozpin:/span I'm here if you ever need to talk style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d2257eec996f01661fa22ca81a39a66"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Thanks Oz. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo walks back to his new room that he shares with three of the four members of team RWBY). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanWhat did Ozpin say Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span It was all apart of my fathers plan, he knew coming here was going to be his death, but I don't think it was by the person he wanted. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span Are you saying that your father planned for you to kill him? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I don't know if it was me that he wanted to do it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Slate, Slate wanted to kill him more than anyone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d715b74cc20edd5f791345a7c40508a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I don't think it was Slate, I think it was Ozpin. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Ozpin, why his own brother? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Because my father always hated the fact that Ozpin was the headmaster at Beacon and not him he hated it, I think my father wanted to corrupt Ozpin and make Oz kill him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span Your father was a sick human style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span Remind you of anyone Ice Queen. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Wiess angerly glares at Indigo, but then stops because she knows hes right). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR: /spanHow can someone hate someone else so bad that they stoop so low as to trying to torture their kids just to die by their brother?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be12b8cbd888c0d5f0dc566ef2734614"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span My father has always been jealous of Ozpin, Oz was always treated better, he was the better huntsman, he was even a better father. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Does Ozpin have kids? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanNo, but Ozpin has always been Slate and I's father, Ozpin is our uncle but he has treated us better, he treated us like we were his kids. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span Professor Ozpin seems to care a lot about you two. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Besides each other Ozpin is really the only family that we ever had. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span How come Ozpin never went to look for you guys when you style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" IS:/span I don't know, I think it probably hurt him to much knowing that his own brother could do what he did that caused his kids to leave in the first place. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="080a1c6fbc10f3e325dc8db035711395"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Wait how did you father even know that you were here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I have Star and Neon working on that right now. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span How? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span I asked them to go to my father's place and see if he is with the White Fang. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanThe White Fang, do you think he could be? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span It would explain how he found out that Indigo and Slate are here. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Adam is causing problems, and he needs to be stopped. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanAnd we will stop him but, we can't do anything until we have a plan and a reason to go after them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15139e104b60b12af3ccf5baa8056c3a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span We do have a reason, The White Fang have been causing problems for years, and Adam is behind them, he even came here and attacked you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Beautiful I understand your reasons to go after Adam, but we can't go after him when we don't even know where he is. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span And even if we did it wouldn't be smart Adam seems to have been many steps ahead of us from the start. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00647971fa4cd687dd43587c5d3a70c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR: /spanHe doesn't want to be found, but if anybody is good at finding people it's us, we found Roman Torchwick hideout on accident. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span For now we shouldn't worry about Adam, people know he is involved now he will lay low for a style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" BB:/span You don't know Adam like I do Indi, he wants me back and he won't stop until he gets me back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b8a10bd2b60f22eaf872b76eea15a1e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanThen that's how we get to Adam, Beautiful are you ok with being bait? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span As long as we get Adam Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span We will get Adam I promise. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo's scroll goes off with a call from Star). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Answering) Yeah Star, what's up? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span (Over scroll) Me and Neon are on our way back, and we have some news for you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanOk, I will see you soon then. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce8cab1024f4105f546440fb4c4b623a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(To Star and Neon) /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL: /spanShould we tell him? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Yes, Indi needs to know that his dad was working with the White Fang. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Indigo already can't handle that he killed his dad, what if he finds out that his dad had info that could help them find Adam and he killed him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span We can't just keep this info from him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL: /spanThen we won't, we will tell Blake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f52c2b360d052bd88cf95c75e05be42a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Blake is the one that wants to kill Adam. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span I know but if we tell her that Indigo's dad had the info then she will help us keep it from Indigo. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL: /spanStar I don't like keeping this info from Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Neon I know you and Indigo are really close, but that's why we can't tell him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Fine then what do we tell him? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span We tell him that we couldn't find anything linking to the White Fang. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Ugh fine. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Later on Star and Neon are back). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Did you find anything? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f3917afaaa919705da4649ef2305340"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL: /span(Looking at Star, then back at Indi) No we didn't find anything. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanDamn, I'll go tell Slate. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo walks out of the room, and Blake is going to follow). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Blake we need to talk to you. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Stopping and facing Star and Neon) What is it? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Ummm we actually did find stuff. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span What! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span You lied to Indi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Yes but for good reason. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS: /spanWhat reason is that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5167fa22baed5b76aa860294158a4d3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL: /spanIndigo's dad was Adam's right hand man in the White Fang, I didn't want to tell him because Indigo already can't handle that he killed his dad, how do you think that he will feel if he finds out that he could of gotten info out of his dad, but he killed him, Indigo promised you Blake that he would get Adam for you, and his dad could have helped that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a70747cf4c4e7597afdfffc155b0a43"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Star I appreciate you looking out for Indi, but hiding information about his dad working with Adam is bad, he needs to know. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(What they don't know is that Indigo is listening at the door). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span I don't want Indigo to destroy himself knowing that he killed his one source to help you Blake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span You have no idea how much I don't want Indi to go after Adam, He nearly killed Indi last time and I don't want to lose him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Blake, i'm so sorry, I was trying to look out for Indigo and I ruined it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span If you want to make it up you need to tell him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681092e4d4e2a9c9fd51500127947695"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Walking in) No need, I know already. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL: /span(Getting teary) Indi, i'm sorry I just wanted to help and I...span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Don't, I heard everything, my father worked for Adam? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Yeah Indi he does. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span (Getting teary and angry) I just told my brother that our dad wasn't bad and that I KILLED HIM FOR NO REASON! span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indi you had a reason your father was evil and sick and he asked for it and he needed it. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span My father got what he wanted, he wanted to get into my head and he did, I can't get him out, and now you tell me that you found info that my father worked with Adam Taurus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7a74cbb2b34593330f38cedacf84c6f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL: /spanIndi, listen we shouldn't of lied to you, but you need to understand why, we lied because of the fact that you killed your father and we all know how much that it eats up inside knowing that you did, we lied because we didn't want you to feel like you screwed up or that you ruined anything by killing your father, because you didn't. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b7a39daf3e8fa7872f959cf8f75c43"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indi, what you did was brave and selfless, you saw that your father was destroying your brother and he attacked me, what you did proves how much you care for the people around you, that you are willing to kill your own father to protect the ones that you love. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Beautiful, my father was the one chance that I had to get Adam, I promised you that I would get Adam, I owe you Adam. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52e006cfd57f17231c20a00e962ab330"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indi you don't owe me anything, you are in my life and that is all that I need from you is for you to be here, the reason I wanted Adam in the first place is because of what he did to you, I saw what happened to you and it destroyed me on the inside, I just got you and I thought that I was going to lose you, Indi you don't owe me a thing, you have given me a reason to smile, a reason to be here, a reason to live. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ff0a2b216b31b88f5b72398999cf4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span Blake, you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, I want to catch Adam because, because he hurt you, I saw the way you reacted when he showed up and when he touched you, I am going to make sure that he never touches you again. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span Indi, I don't want to lose you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c9619a5491eb5bf2aade89c6b5b12f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS:/span And you won't, Star, Neon you guys are supposed to be my teammates my friends, and you find this out and keep it from me. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span Indi, i'm...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo turns and walks toward the door). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Indi where are you going? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /spanTo end this! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo walks away and Blake tries to stop him by grabbing his arm). /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB: /spanIndi, don't do this, don't go after Adam please. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IS: /span(Kisses Blake) I'm going to end this one way or another, I love you my beautiful shadow. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Indigo walks away leaving Blake in the hallway). /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c0edd2b5281a188a716a82269d22f44"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(Blake walks back into the room) /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR: /spanWhere's Indi? span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span He's going after Adam. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS: /spanHe has a death wish, he can't take on Adam and the White Fang by himself. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Blake we need to stop him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span There's no point, Indi won't stop until Adam is gone. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I don't want him to stop, I just want him slow down. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WS:/span He sounds like you Blake, you wanted to stop Torchwick so bad that you stopped eating and sleeping, and Yang had to talk you out of your determination. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bad7c26d4393e691fd0c9dfb414f177"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"RR:/span Indi loves you so much that he is going to threaten his life to make sure that Adam doesn't touch you again. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span If he loved me he wouldn't be doing this. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NL:/span Blake don't talk like that, he's doing what he's doing because he loves you, Indigo has a very one track mind, and you Blake have taken over his mind and you are all he cares about. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span (Walking towards the door) I'm going to go stop him. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SL:/span He's long gone by now Blake. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BB:/span I'll find him./p 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Loud Blakey

_(Earlier in Team SSIN's room)._ **YZL:** Damnit how are you so good at this game Slate? **SD:** I've had years of practice Yang (standing up and throwing his arms up in victory) Yes I am the champion! **YZL:** Don't get cocky, I'm not finished with you yet.

 _(As Yang and Slate are playing their 3rd round of the game, the door opens and Indigo walks in)._ **SD:** (Standing up) Hey bro, did Star and Neon find anything? **IS:** (With his head down) No, they didn't bro i'm sorry. **SD:** (Shocked) Are you sure, did they check everything? **IS:** They said they did, I wanted to tell you, i'm sorry they didn't find anything, I guess dad was just an asshole with no help.

 **SD:** (Saddened) Thank you Indi (Turning toward Yang) You want another rematch Yang? **YZL:** Your damn right I do. _(Yang and Slate play three more rounds with Slate winning every one, then the door opens and Star and Neon walk in)._ **SD:** Hey Star, what's wrong? **SL:** Slate we have something to tell you. **SD:** What is it? **NL:** Indi is gone. **YZL:** Gone, what do you mean gone? **SL:** Slate, we lied to Indigo, we did find stuff at your dad's place. **YZL:** YOU WHAT!

 **SD:** You lied, what did you lie about? **NL:** We told Indi that we didn't find anything, when actually we did, we found out that Leon was actually Adam's right hand man in the White Fang. **SD:** He was Adam's right hand man, and you told Indi that he wasn't. **SL:** We lied to protect him.

 **SD:** Protect him, you just told me he's gone, what happened? **SL:** He over heard us telling Blake the truth. **SD:** You told Blake, but not the person who asked you to get the information! **SL:** We told Blake because we thought she would be able to tell Indigo or deal with it without hurting him. **SD:** You hurt him more by lying to him, at least if he knew the truth at first it would have just been a realization, but you lied and that hurt him more knowing that his team didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. _(Slate walks toward the door)._

 **YZL:** Slate where are you going? **SD:** To find my brother. **NL:** Blake went after him. **SD:** Good, maybe she can help me. _(Slate walks out to the student parking lot to retrieve his bike The Dukes Edge, to go and search for his brother)._

 _(Meanwhile Indigo is at his dad's place)._

 **IS:** (Looking at his dad's texts with Adam) SON OF A BITCH! (Indigo throws the computer against a wall) I fucking hate him, HE COULD HAVE LEAD ME TO ADAM, FUCK! _(Indigo breaks down and starts to cry, not knowing that Blake saw the whole thing and she climbs in through the window)._

 **BB:** Indi. **IS:** (Looking up at Blake with tears in his eyes) Beautiful. **BB:** Indi, (She sits down next to him and hugs him) I'm here, i'm always here. **IS:** (Sobbing) I killed him, I killed him, we could have Adam but I killed him. **BB:** Indi, nobody's mad at you or blaming you for anything, your father tourcherd you for years, it was built up tension and rage. **IS:** (Sobbing) Ozpin brought me and Slate here to save Remnant and I can't even keep my emotions in check to find Adam.

 **BB:** Indi, Adam is gone his trail went cold. **IS:** (Quietly) He's gone? **BB:** Indi (Grabbing Indi's chin and looking him in the eyes) Indigo Saint, this is not your fault, Adam knows how to disappear, this is all his plan, to break you emotionally he's in your head Indi, he let you kill your dad he sacrificed your father to you, he wanted in your head and he succeeded, But Indi this is where you win, get him out of your head, don't let him stay there you are strong Indi, I love you and i'm not letting Adam take you away from me, Adam does not win, he will not win.

 _(Slate walks in after hearing everything go down)._ **SD:** Indi i'm not letting you leave us like this, you need to fight Adam get him out of your head, do not let him take you Indi, You have taken care of me for years Indi, now it's my turn. _(Slate and Blake take Indigo back to Beacon)._ **RR:** (Seeing Indigo walk in with Slate and Blake) INDI! (She runs over and hugs Indigo) I was so worried about you. **IS:** (Hugging Ruby back) I was worried too. **RR:** (Releasing the hug) Are you ok Indi?

 **IS:** (Looking at Blake and Slate) Yeah, I am now. **RR:** Good because you promised that you would train with me tomorrow. **IS:** I did didn't I, well then we will train tomorrow Ruby. **RR:** YAY! **WS:** I'm glad your ok Indigo. **IS:** Umm thank you Weiss. **WS:** If you'll excuse me, me and Ruby have a date, so we will be back later tonight, behave you two. **RR:** (Being dragged to the door) Have Fun Guys! **SD:** Are you sure you're ok bro? **IS:** Yeah i'm ok, thank you bro, and i'm sorry for the freak out.

 **BB:** Don't apologize Indi, you're under a lot of stress and are trying to do to much. **SD:** Yeah bro, you need to slow down, you try to hard to protect other people but can't protect yourself, so let us protect you ok. **IS:** Ok, thank you, I mean it thank you both for helping me. **SD:** Hell, i've been with you for our whole lives i'm not leaving now. **BB:** And i'm not leaving either. **SD:** So you're stuck with us. **IS:** Good. _(Slate walks next door to see Star and Neon)._ **BB:** You need to talk to Star and Neon.

 **IS:** I will. **BB:** Good, but tomorrow. **IS:** Why not no…. _(Indigo is cut off by Blake kissing him, and leading him over to their bed, Blake and Indigo are in total lip lock with their hands exploring each other, Blake grabs Indigo's jacket and takes it off of his shoulders and let's it drop, Indigo unzips Blake's white jacket but stops before he takes it off)._

 **IS:** Wait Blake, are you sure about this. **BB:** I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Indigo Saint I need you. _(After hearing the ok Indigo slips Blake's jacket off of her shoulders letting it fall to the ground, they engage in another lip lock and Indigo brings his hands behind Blake and unstraps her bra and let's it fall to release and expose Blake's chest)._ **IS:** Your so beautiful,

 _(After the compliment Blake kisses Indigo again and this time her hands travel down to his belt, Blake unbuckles Indi's belt and they proceed to take off the rest of their clothing until they are laying with each other on their bed with no restrictions between them)._

 _(After their intimate moment)_

 **BB:** I love you Indi. **IS:** I love you too my beautiful shadow (he kisses her lips) I hope no one heard. **BB:** (Blushing) They probably did. **IS:** (Smiles) Yeah, the whole school probably heard. **BB:** Good, now they know that you are mine. **IS:** Forever and always beautiful.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Ruby vs Indigo

_(In the other room)_

 **YZL:** Well it sounds like Indi and Blake are doing good. **SD:** Wow, I didn't think that Blake could get that loud. **SL:** Well when you find the right person, they can change you for the better. **YZL:** Well it's sounds like Blakey found the right person, Ruby is never going to want to go back into that room again.

 _(Right after Ruby and Weiss left)_

 **RR:** Weiss you do know that Blake and Indi are probably going to have a, ummm a moment in the room. **WS:** I know, I planned it out like that. **RR:** Wait, you planned this. **WS:** Well, not entirely, I planned for us to have a date tonight, but I'm just hoping that Blake will take the opportunity.

 **RR:** Me to, Blake and Indi need this moment, but I thought you hated Indi Weiss? **WS:** I don't hate Indigo, I've seen how he treats Blake and how she treats him, Indigo loves Blake and she loves him, Blake is my teammate and my friend and Indigo makes her happy and that's what they both need, they need each other, so I don't hate Indigo he just gets on my nerves sometimes, like you do Ruby but that's what I love about you, I love everything about you. **RR:** (Hugging Weiss) You're so sweet Weiss, I knew I picked the right person to fall in love with. **WS:** I love you too dolt.

 _(After their date)_

 **WS:** (Grabbing the door handle) Ok, Ruby prepare yourself. **RR:** (Covering her eyes) Ok Weiss i'm ready. **WS:** Ok (she opens the door and her and Ruby walk in) Whoa. **RR:** (Uncovering her eyes) Oh. **WS:** Well that's unexpected. **RR:** They covered themselves up. **WS:** Well I can see that they are only covered by the blanket, because their clothes are kinda all over the floor.

 **RR:** But they covered themselves up, they do care about us. **WS:** I never said that they didn't, ok Ruby let's get ready for bed you and Indi have training to do tomorrow. **RR:** Ok Weissy! **WS:** (Rolling her eyes and smiling) Dolt.

 _(The next morning)_

 _(Blake is the first to wake up and she smiles as she remembers where she is, in the arms of her disclothed violet lover)._ **BB:** (To herself) Adam you will pay for what you have done to Indi, not now but you will, I promise. _(Blake is startled by the voice of a certain Ice Queen)_ **WS:** Blake are you ok? **BB:** (Looking at Indi then back at Weiss) I'm more than ok Weiss, I feel really great, I feel happy, thank you for taking Ruby out and letting us have this moment.

 **WS:** (Smiles) You're more than welcome Blake, you two deserved it, after everything that has happened you two needed a private and intimate moment. **BB:** Thank you Weiss. **WS:** Hey, what are friends for. **RR:** (Waking up) Is Indi up yet? **BB:** No not yet Ruby. **RR:** Ok, oh and good morning Blake. **BB:** (Smiles) Good morning Ruby. **WS:** (Standing up and grabbing her clothes) I'm going to go take a shower. **RR:** Ok Weissy have fun. **WS:** (Rolling her eyes with a smile and walking off into the bathroom).

 **RR:** (Sitting up) So Blake, how was he? **BB:** (Wide eyed) Ruby! I would rather not describe my experience with you, besides i'm sure your sister would love to tell you the details. **RR:** Wow, that good hu? **BB:** (Blushing) It was wonderful. _(Weiss comes out of the bathroom with her SnowPea outfit on)._ **WS:** Showers free. _(Ruby gets up and grabs her clothes and walks into the bathroom after getting a kiss from Weiss)._ **IS:** Sleeping is a virtue you know. **WS:** Oh looks who's awake. **BB:** (Smiling) Good Morning Indi. **IS:** (Sits up to Kiss Blake) Good morning beautiful.

 **WS:** (Smiling) I swear if you two don't stop being adorable I might smile more. **BB:** Ruby is really excited to train with you Indi. **IS:** Good because she told me not to hold back, so i'm sorry if if something happens Weiss. **WS:** Just don't be careful with her please Indigo. **IS:** I'm sure Ruby can handle it. **WS:** Yeah, I guess she can. _(After Ruby gets out of the shower, she is dressed in her Slayer outfit, and Blake and Indigo ask Ruby and Weiss to turn around so they can go into the bathroom with their clothes in hand)._ **WS:** Why did you ask Indigo to train with you Ruby? **RR:** Because I've seen Indi fight and it's amazing, so I want to improve by training with him. **WS:** Ruby, you don't have to improve you are perfect they way you are.

 **RR:** (Kissing Weiss) Thank you Weissy but I want to be the best huntress ever and Indi is badass so I want him to help me, the reason I didn't ask you or Yang or Blake is because I've trained with you guys before. **WS:** Ok, Just be careful please. **RR:** You got it Weissy. _(Blake comes out of the bathroom dressed in her intruder outfit, and Indigo in his normal clothes which consists of a black jacket with a purple skull on the back of it surrounded by purple flames, along with his purple undershirt and his black jeans which are held up by his black belt with his logo for a belt buckle, and of course his shades and his fedora)._

 **IS:** You ready to have a badass fight Ruby. **RR:** You bet I am. _(Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Indigo walk out of the room and run into Yang, Star, Neon, and Slate in the hall)._ **SD:** Hey the lovebirds are awake. **BB:** (Blushes) **YZL:** (With a big smile) I would've thought that after what we heard last night that you guys would be out for days. **IS:** Yeah, well I had a promise to keep, and I also wanted to apologize to Star and Neon.

 **SL:** Indi, you don't have to apologize, you had every right to be mad at us, you had the right to know about your father. **NL:** Were not mad or upset, frankly we deserved it for keeping that stuff from you. **IS:** I shouldn't of reacted the way that I did, and I'm sorry. **SL:** It's ok, we knew why you did it and we deserved it so no harm done Indi. **NL:** So, are we still a team? **IS:** Always. _(Indigo hugs Star and Neon and turns to Ruby)._ **IS:** Ruby head down to the arena and I will meet you there, I want you to have time to prepare.

 **RR:** Oh being cocky are we, well then I will go prepare to kick your ass. _(With that she and Weiss walk away heading to the training arena)._ **IS:** Hey Slate call Oz and tell him that the arena is going to be occupied for awhile and it might be destroyed later. **SD:** You think it will be that epic? **IS:** Hey man you never know. **SD:** Alright bro you got it. _(After Slate called Ozpin they left to the Arena, Indigo and everybody walks in, and it turns out the whole school heard that Ruby and Indigo were going to fight)._ **YZL:** Whoa, why is the whole school here? **SD & IS: **Ozpin. _(Indigo steps into the arena with both Third Street pistols in hand)._ **IS:** You ready Ruby? **RR:** Yep, are you ready to lose? **IS:** (Smiles).

 _ **(The buzzer goes off and Ruby charges at Indigo with Crescent Rose, Indigo jumps over it and lands on his feet and activates his battle mask, Ruby charges again this time Indigo combining Third Street together into his double sided sword form and blocks it, Indigo looks at Ruby and kicks Ruby back sending her sliding on her feet away from him, Ruby smiles and uses her speed to run behind Indigo and she kicks him into the wall).**_

 **BB:** Indi! **SD:** Don't worry Blake, Indi has it handled.

 _ **(Indigo crawls out of the hole in the wall and runs toward Ruby, but instead of hitting her he jumps up and slams his fist down causing a shockwave to push Ruby off balance, Indigo runs toward her and does a spin kick to her chest sending her into a wall).**_

 **WS:** Come on Ruby! **SL:** Let's go Ruby!

 _ **(Ruby gets up and swings Crescent Rose at Indigo who jumps and lands on the blade and looks at Ruby, Ruby gets frustrated and swings Crescent Rose up and throws Indigo off of it but he then lands with his fist hitting the ground again sending another shockwave at Ruby, who this time dodges it but is meet with a gust of air that pushes her off of her course, Ruby readjusts herself by firing a shot from Crescent Rose and sending her back on course but she lost Indigo, Ruby lands and looks around for him, but she turns around into a kick that she easily block, but Indigo spins around and kicks her with his other leg sending her flying and he runs toward her and does a corkscrew kick to her chest knocking her down and draining the rest of her aura).**_

 **Port:** (Over speaker) The winner Indigo Saint, but what a fight that was. _(Indigo deactivates his battle mask and turns Third Street back into it's two pistol forms and sheathes it, he walks over to Ruby helping her up)._ **IS:** (Helping her up) You ok Ruby? **WS:** (Walking toward Ruby and Indigo) Oh my god, Ruby are you ok? **RR:** Yes Weissy i'm ok, and Indi. **IS:** Yes Ruby? **RR:** That was freaking AWESOME!


	19. Chapter Zero: Not Happy

I'm sorry to anyone who was enjoying Team SSIN, but I don't feel happy with it anymore. I don't like how it started and how I kept it going, I just don't feel happy writing it anymore. So I will keep the story up but I'm not going to write anymore for it. But I have started a new version of Team SSIN that I feel pretty happy with so far. So I will upload that, and see what you guys think of it. I thank you all for reading Team SSIN, and I'm sorry for ending it like this but I hope you will enjoy my new version.

Thank you for reading.

PandaKing2437


End file.
